


Symphony Orchestra交响大战

by naughtygriffin



Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tales of Symphonia Fusion, F/M, M/M, Musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 古典音乐界的战争。或许也不是。是一个无论如何都始终相爱的故事。就像爱一样，好音乐永远不嫌多。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Galen Erso & Lyra Erso, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546
Kudos: 11





	1. Imperial Symphony Orchestra帝国交响（1—10）

不久不久以后，在一个并不远的星系……

1.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，这几乎是人人都知道的道理。

“为什么呢爸爸？为什么？”  
三岁的金色毛球卢克坐在帝国乐团休息室的地上，手里拿着剪刀和小提琴琴弓。

摇滚巨星达斯维达刚从乐团指挥塔金的办公室出来，路过门口，看到自己儿子。

“年轻的天行者，我们得谈谈。”维达说。

2.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，但有些人并不这么想。

“爸爸这里太、无、聊、了！”同样三岁的天行者莱娅对父亲喊着。

“但这并不是你钻进钢琴里的理由。”维达把莱娅抱出来。

“但里面有精灵！”莱娅挣扎着。

“还有别总听克伦尼克的故事。”维达说。

3.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为它后继有人。

百天的时候抓周，卢克抓了一把琴弓，然后把它放在嘴里。

莱娅抓住了塔金的手，然后——

“莱娅……给塔金伯伯道歉。”维达无奈。

4.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为优秀的指挥。

塔金在上场前点了一支烟，吸一口，递给旁边的维达。  
整了整西装后上场。

5.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为他们出色的乐器保养。

“奥森，我能自己拿动大提琴。”盖伦看了看身边的克伦尼克。

6.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为优良的人文环境激发了创作的思路。

“莱娅，谱子不是用来画画的。”维达看着被添上粉色花瓣的四分音符。

“但它们好丑。”莱娅皱着眉，看了看维达，看了看手中的粉色蜡笔，“你不喜欢我可以改成蓝色。”

“那好吧。”安纳金吻了吻女儿的额头，“就蓝色。”

7.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，它拥有最大的音乐厅，每年有无数的古典音乐家到这儿来朝圣。

“但能在这儿开流行演唱会的只有达斯维达一个人。”一个琴手跟另一个说。

“Order！”指挥席上的塔金说。

8.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为优秀的指挥。

因为指挥太优秀了，我们不得不再说一遍。

塔金精通钢琴，因为要熟悉音准，他每天中午都会到琴房练一会儿。为了弹而弹。

某天结束时他突然发现房间里有微不可闻的呼噜声。

他找到钢琴下。

莱娅在钢琴下蜷缩成一个小团，棕色的头发盖在身上，长长的睫毛时不时颤动着，在梦里微笑着。

希望她梦中有音乐。

9.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团，因为内部关系和睦。

“维达先生是最好的小提琴手！”一个琴手说到。

“不！”另一个反驳，“他更适合摇滚！”

“问问塔金，乐团里有多少人知道我以前拉小提琴？”  
维达边打电话边摸着包里的枪。

10.  
帝国交响乐团是最好的乐团。

不接受反对意见。

tbc


	2. Anecdotes about Conductors指挥轶事（11—20）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系……

11.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，帝国乐团优秀指挥的照片会被挂在走廊里。

“盖伦我明天就拍照了！我居然没有衣服穿！”

盖伦看着克伦尼克满衣柜的定制西装。  
“那件蓝色挺好的……”

“哪件。”克伦尼克左手宝蓝右手藏蓝。

“这个。”盖伦指了指那件宝蓝色的，“虽然他们对我来说没有区别……”

12.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，克伦尼克对此很骄傲。

庆祝派对上，他微微扬着头，高傲的灰蓝色眼睛里满是疏离。

“恭喜您荣获优秀指挥！”  
“谢谢。”他礼貌地回敬。

“盖伦……盖伦……你知道我拍照片了吗……”  
盖伦把喝醉的克伦尼克带回公寓，他的鼻尖抵着盖伦的侧脸，在他耳边哼哼着。

“我知道。恭喜你奥森。”盖伦费力的把他扛到床上。

“我好开心啊盖伦。”  
克伦尼克傻傻地笑了，打了个嗝。

13.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，而灵魂喝醉的后果很严重。

“克伦尼克！今天排练你不知道吗！”

盖伦把手机放在了克伦尼克耳边，塔金的怒吼声从里面传来。

14.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，很多孩子从小就有当指挥的梦想。

走廊里，塔金灰色西装的照片、克伦尼克刚拍的宝蓝色西装照片、还有——

一幅蜡笔画，贴得很低，画着一个穿着白裙子的小女孩，下面小字写着：  
“我也要成为最好的指挥！——莱娅·天行者”

下面还有字，是黑色的签字笔写的。

“谁敢摘后果自负。”

15.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，克伦尼克知道这一点。

“谁错的！”克伦尼克叫停了全体，对弦乐组喊着。

“是我。抱歉，克伦尼克指挥。”盖伦站了起来。

“那个……咳。”克伦尼克的语气瞬间软下来，“你不舒服吗？”

“发烧了为什么还要来！”克伦尼克看着体温计，又看了看训练完晕倒躺在床上的盖伦，“我可以帮你请假啊。”

“我不能拖累其他人。”

16.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，塔金这样教导克伦尼克。

“站直，克伦尼克！”

“认真点，克伦尼克！”

“别只看着管弦组的大提琴，克伦尼克！”

17.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，塔金这样教——

“行了我知道了！”克伦尼克听烦了这句话。

“塔金能不能别总来烦我。”克伦尼克对着盖伦吐苦水。“我现在总觉得背后有人盯着我。”

“是因为塔金你晚上才不敢自己去厕所……？”

18.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，不是一个人的。

“你不能帮他扛一辈子大提琴。”塔金指出。

“谁说我不能。”

19.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂，帝国交响乐团的两位指挥风格迥异。

20.  
指挥是一个乐团的灵魂——

“所以我以后要做指挥，克伦尼克叔叔。”莱娅坐在维达腿上，认真的掰着手指，对克伦尼克说。

“真的？你喜欢音乐吗小姑娘？”

“我喜欢听塔金伯伯弹琴。”莱娅棕色的眼睛里写着认真。

“指挥不光要听见，莱娅，”克伦尼克笑了笑，灰蓝色的眼睛看着交响乐厅，  
“他们能看见音乐。”

tbc


	3. Teaching言传身教（21—30）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系……

21.  
“教她吧。”维达看着在琴房地摊上搭积木的莱娅，“她很有天赋，她会成为一位伟大的指挥家。

“像你一样。”

22.  
“Now, young lady.”塔金把莱娅抱上钢琴凳，“脚平踩在脚垫上，让我听听你弹。”

莱娅开始摁。

“我还是从头开始好了。”塔金笑笑，抬起莱娅肉肉的手，“首先，我们不只用食指弹钢琴，young lady. ”

23.  
“现在，慢慢抬手，然后放松落到琴键上，弹第一个音。”

“塔金先生，我都弹了一周的do了。能不能换一下别的。”

24.  
“那我们弹小星星。”塔金卷起袖子，拿开脚垫，坐到钢琴凳中间，“仔细看我的手指是怎么抬起和落下的。

“到你了。注意应用你的所学。

“很好，试着加入一些情感。”

“我应该加入什么情感呢？”莱娅停下来，转头问塔金。

“就像你喜欢夜空一样喜欢这首曲子。”塔金很严肃认真地解释。

“我喜欢天，它是蓝色的，很漂亮，”莱娅歪着头也认真地想着，过一会儿像是想起了什么。

“塔金先生！你的眼睛也是蓝色的！它们很漂亮！”

25.  
“您在弹钢琴的时候想的是什么？”莱娅从谱子中抬头，“既然我弹星星的时候想着天空的话。”

“一些事情。”塔金真的在回答，“一切让我成为如今我的事情。”

“那爱呢？”

“有。”塔金诚实回答。

26.  
“我不想弹小星星了。”莱娅不满，“整整一周了，塔金先生。”

“那你想弹什么，young lady？”

“Frozen！”莱娅的眼睛亮起来，“我要弹Frozen！”

27.  
塔金不得不谷歌Frozen。

然后改编了一下。

28.  
“不要总叫我young lady了塔金先生！我昨天就已经七岁了！”

29.  
“她不必成为我一样的指挥。”塔金对维达说，随后父亲投来疑惑的目光。

“她不必成为任何人，她最需要成为的是她自己。”塔金转头，深蓝色的眼睛看着维达，“风格对于一个指挥很重要。”

30.  
“这太难了！”莱娅看着密密麻麻的谱子，“我弹不下来，塔金先生。”

“你只要一直弹右手就行了，我来弹左手。”塔金把手放在键盘上。

——Do you wanna make a snow man?

TBC


	4. Like Father Like Son如此父子（31—40）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系……

31.  
几乎没人知道摇滚巨星达斯维达以前是拉小提琴的安纳金·天行者。

除了塔金。  
除了欧比旺。

32.  
“你可以叫我本，”欧比旺看着卢克，“这把小提琴曾经属于你父亲。”

“他为什么不用了呢？”

“因为他爱你超过爱音乐。”

33.  
“本，我爸什么时候来接我！”

“你才练一个小时，站起来接着练，年轻的天行者。”欧比旺说。

34.  
“为什么他让你教我，为什么他自己不教我？”金发小卢克很疑惑，“他到底会不会拉小提琴？”

35.  
“别像锯木头一样，”欧比旺皱眉，“评委不会对你这么仁慈。”

“可我的手指很疼……”卢克的声音有了哭腔，他把压红的小小手指伸开给欧比旺看。

欧比旺握住了卢克红肿的手，吹着气。他抬头，面前的金发男孩那么熟悉。

“坚持住，卢克。”

36.  
“我爸会来看我比赛吗？”

“或许吧。”

“如果我赢了，本，”卢克笨拙地擦着琴弓，“他会为我骄傲吗？”

“一定会的。还有，松香别用多了。”

37.  
欧比旺在进行晚间最后一次巡查，小提琴教室的窗户半开，有音乐声流出来。

“卢克？”欧比旺推开门，他看见小小的男孩站在比他还高一点的谱架前面，架着琴。  
“为什么还不睡？”

“本。”他支支吾吾，银白色的月光照在他温暖的金发上。

“说吧。”欧比旺靠着门框。

38.  
二十二年前。

“说吧。”欧比旺靠着门框，看着面前的安纳金。

“我想赢。”安纳金很认真。

39.  
“为什么？”欧比旺问卢克。

“我想让他看到。”卢克和安纳金转头，他们一模一样的蓝色眼睛看着欧比旺。

“那好吧，”他的声音有点儿恍惚，“继续吧，天行者。”

40.  
塔金注意到这是维达第六次看卢克的演出视频了。

“他是我儿子，”维达每次看完都会说，“他是我儿子。”

tbc


	5. After She's Gone她走之后（41—50）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

41.  
每个指挥都有自己的风格。

“塔金指挥又发下个季度的谱子了！”随着一声通告，乐团上下紧张万分。

大家开始赏析整个谱子，尤其是塔金做改动的地方，小节线里包含的丰富情感都要赏析到位。

42.  
排练的时候，莱娅就坐在后面的桌子上写作业。写算术。

“有人错了，”塔金站在台上，“我听到你了。”他严厉的蓝色眼睛扫过管弦组。

“如果有第二次，直接离开。”塔金淡淡的说。

43.  
维达过生日。

但是还有演唱会要开。

维达不开心。

但还有别的原因。

44.  
结束演唱会的维达拒绝了所有的活动，到了化妆间，准备拎包就走。

推门看见了塔金。他穿着灰绿色长大衣，红发整齐地后梳，新西装让他格外利落，维达想起来那是新年他买给塔金的。

“你……”维达有些惊讶，“我以为乐团要排练。”

45.  
小学校门口。

“本，为什么今天是你来接我们？”卢克向欧比旺身后看了看，“我爸呢。”

“你爸有事。”欧比旺一手抱起了莱娅，卢克的小短腿在后面急急地跟着。

46.  
“我不庆祝。”面对面无言地坐了十分钟，维达终于开口了。

“我知道，”塔金拿出一个小袋子，推给维达，“只是新年回礼。”

维达打开盒子，里面静静的躺着一块机械表。背面刻着字。

“Anakin Skywalker”

47.  
维达一时不知道该怎么办。他许久不用真名，他以为没有人再记得。

“手给我，维达。”塔金摘下维达厚厚的黑色手套，露出包裹下的、排列着触目惊心疤痕的手。

然后他帮维达戴上手表。

“很合适。”维达说着收回手。

48.  
“本！这个漂亮姐姐是你女友吗！”卢克举着刚刚在电视柜里面翻出的影集问欧比旺。

“那是我！别乱翻我东西！卢克！”欧比旺喊着。

49.  
塔金开车送维达去墓地。他把车停在路口，留时间让维达自己走向深处。

随后他下车抽烟。他看到远处，维达黑色的身影立在墓碑前，融入黑夜。

50.  
“以后别再把孩子扔到我这儿。”欧比旺把熟睡的莱娅和卢克交给维达。

“他们听话吗？”维达闷闷地问。

欧比旺回头看了看一片狼藉的客厅和有着水彩的白色墙壁。  
“他们比你以前听话多了。”他想了想，说，“大概是因为她。”

tbc


	6. Rock Star摇滚巨星（51—60）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

51.  
克伦尼克终于在办公室找到了塔金。

“不是还缺一个独奏吗？盖伦的大提琴很好啊，让他独奏。”

塔金摇头：“台风不行。”

“你连审都没审，怎么就不行了。”

塔金向后靠，坐进转移里面，转了个小圈，背对克伦尼克。  
“建议从六月份到年末由指挥奥森·克伦尼克来训练新乐手。威尔赫夫·塔金。”

“成交。”克伦尼克咬牙。

52.  
“奥森，你有空吗？”

“随时。”克伦尼克放下了手中的谱子。

“下午能和我去一下音乐厅吗，我想看一看效果。”盖伦很认真，“我要独奏了，奥森。希望我不会被拿下去。”

“不，不会的。没人敢动你的节目。”克伦尼克笑了。

“你为什么这么肯定。”

“因为你是最好的。你总是最好的。”

53.  
演出当天。克伦尼克帮着盖伦挑西装，打领结。这是盖伦第一次独奏。

“他确实不错。”塔金走到克伦尼克旁边。

“他当然。”克伦尼克眼睛一刻不离台上，“不用你说。”

54.  
“指挥的工作就是统筹整个乐团，让每个乐手在自己的位子上。”塔金教导莱娅，“一点点的个人分歧都会毁掉一整首曲子。”

“我们不该给乐手一些空间吗。”

“不该，那是多余的。”

——但我觉得应该。莱娅不只一刻这样想。

55.  
莱娅开始和卢克尝试一些简单的合奏。

“你跟不上我！”莱娅说。

“是你没节奏感。”卢克说。

“行了我们再来一次。卢克你站直。”欧比旺在一边指挥，“你们俩抄作业的时候很懂配合吗，怎么一到合奏就不和谐了。”

56.  
欧比旺可下离开了教室，卢克和莱娅可以偷偷歇一会儿。

莱娅看了看旁边不停换脚站的卢克，想了想，挪到钢琴凳的一头，然后拍了拍自己身边的位置。

卢克挪过去，坐在莱娅身边。

两个人就并肩坐在长长的琴凳上，看着黑白的琴键在眼前排开。

“我以后想建立一个乐团，比这个还大。”莱娅突然开口，“比这个更自由。”

“听起来挺不错。”卢克的眼睛盯着地面，“我加入。”

“有一天这个乐团要比帝国乐团更好。”

“嗯。”

57.  
“你们刚才说什么呢。”欧比旺回来了，拿着两小瓶果汁。递给莱娅一瓶。另一瓶自己拧开了。

“没有我的？！”卢克一下子站起来。

“你又没让我买。”欧比旺耸肩，“既然你都站起来了，就再来一遍吧。”

“Noooooo——”

58.  
维达家里有高高的唱片架，上面放的都是塔金的古典唱片。没有一点划痕，卢克和莱娅很小的时候就开始照顾它们，戴着手套拿出来，再放回唱片套。

而维达从来不听自己的歌。

“我同学都很喜欢你。”卢克说过。

“去练琴吧。”每次维达的声音都有着叹息的成分。

59.  
卢克和莱娅成年了。但门禁始终是不能逾越的。  
天行者的战争就是在兄妹俩个都晚于门禁回来时爆发的。

“你们最好解释一下。”维达叉腰站在那里。

塔金知道他试图摆出很凶的样子。

“我知道莱娅为什么晚回来！”卢克抢答，“她和男友出去玩了！”

60.  
“什么？！”维达的目光转向女儿，“他是谁！”

“他还不是男友！”莱娅狠狠地看了一眼卢克，然后跟维达解释。

“他是学校旁边酒吧的萨克斯手，”她小声说着，“他叫韩索罗，而且他真的很懂音乐，爸。”

Tbc.


	7. Birthday Present生日礼物（61—70）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

61.  
塔金知道自己今天过生日。

乐团也都知道。

62.  
帕尔帕廷送什么塔金都不惊讶。一点儿也不惊讶。

今年帕尔帕廷亲自把捷豹的车钥匙交给塔金。

63.  
塔金出席莱娅的颁奖典礼。

他听见主持人叫莱娅的名字，看着白色长裙的莱娅走向领奖台。

“谢谢您。”塔金在后台看到了领奖下来的莱娅。

“我不知道您知不知道……我要走了。一个新的乐团或许需要我。  
“我会离开帝国。”

塔金看着面前的年轻女孩，她曾经还偷过塔金放在抽屉里的指挥棒，用总谱铺地板。  
现在她长大了。

“愿音乐伴你左右，young lady.” 

64.  
“我的颁奖典礼在上周！！！”卢克哀嚎着，“我到底要送塔金先生什么？”

“问问你爸。”欧比旺说。

65.  
塔金以排练为由谢绝了杜库一起吃饭的邀请。

杜库发推祝塔金生日快乐。

66.  
克伦尼克想假装不知道塔金过生日。最后他极其不情愿地送了塔金一支笔。

然后在笔上刻字“来自我们都恨塔金协会”。

67.  
下午的排练结束后，乐手们并没有直接离开。

大家联合演奏了交响版的生日歌。

“我很感动，”塔金在演奏之后说，“很有新意的编曲，但我觉得圆号的声音可以在稳一点儿。我们在第二乐句再来一遍。”

随后他笑了，“开个玩笑，今天辛苦各位。”

68.  
最后卢克买了个领带夹，每次到买礼物的时候他才觉得自己是个穷人。

“振作。”韩·索罗和他碰杯，“我无时无刻不觉得自己是个穷人。”

69.  
维达把卢克的领带夹转交给塔金。

“这是卢克给你的。”维达把小盒子递过去，“他好像很怕你。”

“为什么？”塔金笑了，“曾经的天行者可不怕我。”

“世界变了，”维达低低地说，“天行者也一样。”

70.  
最后维达把自己的礼物给了塔金。

塔金看着粗糙的、还没打磨完全的小提琴形状的木头。这与他在童年时候看学徒做的琴比都差远了。里面有卡片，是维达的笔迹。

——安纳金·天行者归还了他从前亏欠的。

“谢谢。我很喜欢。”塔金说，“但我从不认为天行者亏欠了什么。”

“他让你失望了。”

“他从未——你从未让我失望，安纳金。”

end。


	8. Princess Romance公主爱情（71—80）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

71.  
塔金从乐团到家，开门看见维达准备出门。

“有工作？”塔金到吧台取冰块——威士忌是昨天维达拿回来的。

“不，”维达整理衣装，“去见那个韩索罗。”

72.  
莱娅给的地址是一家爵士酒吧，又小又挤。位置在一栋大楼的地下室。不到六点，入场的人已经排了不少。

维达压了压帽檐，确认没人认出自己，然后按照莱娅的指示乖乖排队。

73.  
“本店门票二十美金，饮料最低消费十美金，只能现金付，接受就进。”  
站在门口收钱的中年女士连头都不抬一下。

维达没带现金。

“你知道我是谁吗？”维达有些生气。

“知道，”女士抬头瞟了他一眼，“人嘛，和我们都一样。二十美金现金。”

74.  
“这儿，”莱娅终于出现了，她递给了女士四十美金，“付两个人的。”

“那你请到后面排队，小姐。”

“我是韩的朋友，”莱娅笑了笑，“我相信他肯定跟您提过我。”

“哦是啊，”女士接过钱，看了看莱娅，“他真是个幸运的小伙子。”

75.  
“这个俱乐部是爵士乐的殿堂。”莱娅拉着维达在前排角落找了个桌子，“这里的音响是全程最棒的。”

“我记得你学的是古典乐，”维达皱了皱眉，“还有——把裙子往下拉一拉。”

76.  
大概过了五分钟，韩索罗走过来，他自然地把手放在莱娅肩上，吻了吻莱娅的额头。

“卢克呢？他说他能来。”

“情况有变，介绍一下——这是我爸。”

达斯维达极不情愿地在莱娅的目光下和韩握手。

“很高兴见到您，我是韩·索罗，Mr. Sky……”

“维达。”莱娅在桌子下面用力的捏了一下韩的手，小声提醒。

“——维达先生。”

77.  
演出开始了。韩索罗是萨克斯手。

“他很棒对不对。”小声说着。

维达侧头看着莱娅。  
她的侧脸太像他母亲，长长的睫毛小巧的鼻子，妆容精致自然。长发披散下来，像是褐色的小瀑布。她看着舞台——大厅小盏的等灯映在她棕色的眼睛里像是不灭的星星。

78.  
当年安纳金还是金发小提琴首席，散场时偶然听见一位女孩和同伴的耳语：“他很棒对不对。”

“谁？”

“那个首席！”这句声音过于大了，安纳金不得不回头了。  
他的目光和女孩的目光交汇，两个人又都同时低下头，接着，安纳金看着对面衣着讲究的女孩。  
她的头发披散下来，像是小瀑布，流淌着褐色的月光，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着安纳金未曾见的东西。

“我是安纳金·天行者。”安纳金说。

79.  
已经走了这么远了。  
维达收回目光，爵士乐还在响着。

“是，他不错。”维达看着昏暗的周围，眼前又浮现出了月光的影子。

他从座位上站起来，吻了吻莱娅的额头，到了再见，把外套留给莱娅，离开了俱乐部。

80.  
“进展如何？”塔金把唱针从唱片上移开。

“只要她幸福。”维达说。

TBC


	9. Big Day重要日子（81—90）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

帝国交响乐团公众号特别篇

提问乐团的各位，在重大的考试或比赛或演出前都做什么准备呢？有没有非常紧张的时候？有的话是怎么克服的？

81.  
帕尔帕廷在乐团排练休息的时候找到了塔金。他正在跟首席说话。

“指挥就是生活，”塔金看了看帕尔帕廷手上的录音笔，淡淡笑了笑，“对于优秀的音乐家来说，走上台是一种自然而然的动作，就像呼吸。”

他回头看了看交响厅里，乐手聚在一起说着什么，也有人在继续练习自己的部分。“永远不恐惧，战场应该是力量的所在——乐谱能让人找到自己。最终你会知道，你对自己手中的乐器了解多少，你对音乐了解多少，你对自己了解多少。”

“永无止境？”帕尔帕廷看着塔金。

“直到灵魂成为乐器的一部分。”塔金轻描淡写，“这来源于从前的一段经历，现在想想，还很有用。”

82.  
维达给编辑发来了语音，在背景音里能听见远远的架子鼓和贝斯的声音。

“我不会紧张。”简单，直接，没有任何情绪。

紧接着是一段长长的沉默，“我从来不紧张。”  
然后突然挂断。

83.  
“我不幸地还是塔金学生的第一次登台指挥。”克伦尼克表情痛苦。

“小交响曲？我记得那首你发挥得很不错。”盖伦把深蓝色马克杯递给克伦尼克，自己留下白色的，“塔金也很中意那首曲子。”

“我知道他要来，全程就在留意背后有没有‘塔金的目光’，”克伦尼克撇撇嘴，“我全程都很僵硬，如果这就是紧张——那好吧，塔金让我紧张。”

“令人怀念。”盖伦笑笑，“该我了——我的大提琴入学考试。”

克伦尼克耸了耸肩。  
“考官不会为难你的，毕竟是作为天才。”

“但我一点不敢放松，我记得考试前一天我一夜没睡——想什么总是想到明天的结果，结果第二天很困。”

“然后你现在在这里。”克伦尼克看着盖伦，张开手臂，做出欢迎的姿势，“欢迎你！帝国交响乐团的天才大提琴手盖伦·厄索！”

“然后我遇到了你。”盖伦低头看着手中的马克杯，“然后这么多年过去了。”

“时间真出人意料。”  
“是。”

84.  
波·达默龙好不容易找到了莱娅，她在为新希望的第一场演出焦头烂额。

提到早年的演出，严厉的指挥目光变得柔和，“第一次钢琴演奏，我在前一个小时开始抗拒上台，欧比旺想把我抱上练习室的凳子，我打了个滚爬了下来。然后踢了他一脚。

“最后是塔金先生拉着我的手上台，然后在我下台之后，他给了我一块糖。”

然后她停住了，她的目光扫过狭小排练厅中着装不一的年轻乐手。

“休息结束！”她喊着，匆忙地喝了口水，留给达默龙一个背影。

85.  
“老师！您也有紧张的时候吗？”

卢克看着风风火火冲进办公室的蕾伊有些无奈，他突然开始庆幸今天欧比旺不在。

“没有吧。”卢克模糊地回答着。

“那是怎么做到的呢！”

“多练，多学，准备充分了上台前就不会紧张。”

“假的。”凯洛·伦在听到赫克斯听达默龙听蕾伊说之后，评价道，“奥加纳说他小时候在上台之前尿裤子。”

86.  
【来自赫克斯的视频】

（赫克斯穿着睡衣，没打发胶。身后是巨大的书架，上面满满都是装封摆好的琴谱，按照作者名字首字母拍的。背景有钢琴声。“别乱弹了！”赫克斯朝后面穿着黑背心的凯洛伦喊着。后者朝他竖了个中指。）

“我一般不紧张，曲子已经很熟悉就不会出一点错误。做准备的话，也就是在排练前多练习。”  
挂断。

87.  
（深夜）

【来自凯洛伦的视频】

（室内漆黑，摄像头的光把他的脸照得很白，应该是卧室。他像是怕吵醒谁一样，压低声音。）

“我不是来回答蠢问题的，我从来没考过试，上台从来没有谱子都有成批的人买票。”他一脸不屑，然后转过镜头。指了指身边的一团，红发零乱，“他每次演出前同一首曲子至少每天不下五十遍。神经质。”

“你干什么……”软软的声音从一团被子里面传来。

视频挂断。

凯洛伦把手机扔到床头，躺下睡觉。  
过了一会儿，一只手拍在他脸上。

88.  
法斯玛发了语音，背景很嘈杂，大概是在酒吧。

“测单打的时候很紧张，”金发鼓手很简洁地说，“考之前练了一会儿，254下，不是很理想。”

89.  
“什么？紧张的考试？”波想了一会儿，“考数学的时候吧。”

“音乐方面的。”蕾伊提醒。

“对！奥加纳指挥她在我乐团面试的时候考我数学卷子！”

“通过了吗？”

“没……”

90.  
“为什么不去帝国交响？”蕾伊问波，“他们应该声誉很好。”

“那儿不够自由。”波放下了酒杯，吹了几下口琴，“我不愿意因为什么改变自己的演奏方式。我很喜欢这里。”

“新希望？”

“至少这里真的有希望。”

tbc


	10. When We Were Young当年少时（91—100）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

91.  
卢克开始留胡子。  
据莱娅说，他看起来和维达差不多大了。

92.  
“你这周必须得把这首曲子拉下来，”卢克坐在旁边的椅子上对七岁的本说，“我都给你留了三周了。”

“妈妈呢，她为什么不来教我？”

“她很忙。”卢克皱皱眉，“快拉。”

“爸爸呢，他是不是不会回来了。”

“拉琴，本。”

“我不会拉，我不会谱子。”黑发的本直接松手，价格不菲的小提琴直接掉到地上，紧接着被扔掉的是琴弓。

“那是你妈妈的琴！”

“那又怎么样。”男孩的眼睛里已经有眼泪，他坚持着不眨眼好不让眼泪流下来，他用很小的声音对卢克说，“我恨小提琴，我恨她，而且我也恨你。”

93.  
卢克是在街角看到蕾伊的。  
灰扑扑的小女孩，棕色的头发胡乱扎起来，在角落团成一个小球。

“你为什么自己在这儿，你监护人呢。”卢克说。

“他把我留在这儿，”女孩抬头，白白的脸上红血丝，大眼睛看这里卢克，“他叫我等。”

“这样。”卢克慢慢站起来，然后向前走。

已经走了很远，他又回来。

“我就是你要等的人，”卢克叹了口气，“跟我走吧。”他牵起女孩脏兮兮的小手，走过长长的街道。

94.  
“你差了0.3，这段重新来。”小赫克斯在父亲的命令声中长大。  
“不精准的音乐毫无意义，你无法打败学校里的人，你连在塔金面前演奏的机会都没有。”

“不精准就毫无意义。”小赫克斯重复着。

95.  
赫克斯有时候会问比自己大两岁的法斯玛打鼓累不累。

“不累。”金发女孩反戴着棒球帽，金发蓬松地压在下面，穿着棒球衫，牛仔裤和匡威，坐在单杠上。  
她把鼓棒扔上去，然后接住。

96.  
赫克斯可以随意在校园里走动。他喜欢到礼堂里，坐在里面，拉琴。或者就坐在门口的台阶上，看飞过的麻雀。

今天他到教堂门口，里面有钢琴声传来。不是他所熟知的任何一首曲子的名字。他站着门口看着弹琴的男孩：黑发很乱地堆在一起，看起来比他小。

“如果你不是这儿的我建议你快走。”男孩转过头来跟赫克斯说。

“我爸是这儿的校长 ”赫克斯皱眉，“你又是哪儿来的。”

“我姥爷是达斯维达。”男孩想了一会儿，攀比似的对赫克斯说。

“那又怎么样，他对古典一窍不通而且他老了 ”赫克斯撇撇嘴，“现在我们是古典乐的新秩序。”

97.  
“为什么总带那个黑色手套。”赫克斯问本，“挺丑的，难不成你每次弹琴都戴着？”

98.  
“行行好别告诉指挥我翘了排练。”波在本来已经成功地把小提琴扔给芬恩自己来酒吧。没想到遇到了韩。

“我不会告诉她的，你最好自己跟她说，”韩付了两人的酒钱，“我们都知道骗她有什么下场，小子。”

“好吧。”波刚要出门，韩索罗叫住了他。

“别跟她说你遇见过我。”他想了一会儿，然后说。

99.  
“你，演奏就真的从来、从来都没有谱子？！”

“这是天赋，”凯洛伦蛮不在乎地说，“只会照着谱子演奏是愚蠢至极的。”

“行，天才，”赫克斯把琴放下，看着凯洛伦，“带着你的天赋滚出去。”

100.  
赫克斯和凯洛伦至少在站到塔金办公室里的时候是统一战线的。塔金是赫克斯的偶像，赫克斯敬重他。凯洛伦则是因为说不清道不明的血统原因。

“是天行者所以怕塔金，”赫克斯嘲讽，“那你真的是很优秀啊，本索罗。”  
对，他是故意把姓说得很大声的。

“我希望你们两个能进行组合演奏。这是乐团的安排。”塔金对两个人说。

tbc


	11. The Love of Life此生挚爱（101—110）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

101.  
盖伦从宴会到家的时候，克伦尼克没像他预想的一样睡着，而是趴在工作区的桌子上，他银灰的头发蓬松卷曲，灰蓝色的眼睛看着面前的留声机。他出神地听着，直到盖伦进屋关上门，门锁咔哒地滑入锁扣。  
克伦尼克短暂地楞了一下，依然保持着趴着的姿势，下巴放在双手上，歪着头看着盖伦。

“我没到场塔金是不是很开心？”他说话还带着浓重的鼻音，嗓子还有些哑——他昨晚咳嗽了一晚上。

“他向我表示遗憾，宴会有了你显然会更精彩。”盖伦把西转外套随手搭在沙发上，转身走到客厅的柜子前面，上面的药箱盖开着，零零散散的说明书和锡纸在周围。

传来翻找的声音。

“我不信。”克伦尼克嘟囔着。  
他其实还在听唱片——盖伦能看出来，他的右手还在打着拍子。而且他在笑，他的眼角有皱纹，而且有光在克伦尼克眼中闪烁。

“我也没想让你相信。”盖伦拿着一杯水和几片药片走过来，托着一把椅子到克伦尼克面前坐下，“吃完药再继续听塔金。”

克伦尼克就像被噎住一样，一动不动地趴在桌子上不出声，室内暖黄的灯照进他灰蓝色的眼睛里，颜色变淡，连同灰色的头发一起。  
盖伦把被子放在桌子上，解开衬衫袖扣，他凑近，试了试克伦尼克额头的温度。

“还是低烧。”他低声说。

但克伦尼克没回答，盖伦也没要求着回答，他就手里握着那几粒药片，坐在克伦尼克身边，而后者依旧目不转睛地盯着唱针。  
交响乐进入华彩。

两个人就静静地等到这一乐章结束，克伦尼克才小声地回答了“我知道”。

“吃药然后洗个澡。”盖伦伸出手放到克伦尼克裸露的后颈，几撮卷发痒痒地蹭着他的手，“洗完之后我保证你能在睡前在卧室里把剩下的听完。”他低下头，在克伦尼克耳边耳语。

停了一会儿，克伦尼克坐起来，揉了揉头发，越过盖伦关了留声机，把唱片放回唱片套，然后一声不吭地吃了药。

“做个成人了？”盖伦戏谑地看着克伦尼克。

“我一直都是个成年人，盖伦。”克伦尼克直了直后背，背对着光，蓝色加深成了海。他简单活动了一下关节，“塔金都说什么了？”

“关于集训。”盖伦拿过克伦尼克手里的被子，拿去厨房，“下周三下午导师会议。”

“要开始审核？”

“不。在海选前确定没人负责的人数。”盖伦从厨房出来，“下个月会很忙。”

“我想听竖琴。”克伦尼克的要求很突然，他想了想，又说了一遍，“我要听竖琴。”

“好啊。”盖伦摆好杯子，擦了擦手，“你想听什么。”

“多瑙河就不错。”克伦尼克偏头。

“那就多瑙河。”盖伦走近客厅，“你不听塔金了？”

“我没听过。”克伦尼克矢口否认。

“我记得我是那场大提琴手之一。一个雨天，在教堂。”盖伦坐在竖琴前，调着琴弦。

“哦，那是我记错了。”克伦尼克走上前，他靠在旁边的桌子上，“我觉得你那场的音色真的非常非常——”他做出陶醉的表情，轻微地摇着头，“非常令人不可思议。”

盖伦冲克伦尼克眨了眨眼睛，“你得习惯，奥森。”  
他拨了一下琴弦，低低地声音环绕在室内。

“不论你怎么抵触塔金，他始终，也永远都会是你的老师。他教给你课程（teach you a lesson）。”

“是啊，他给我教训。”克伦尼克点点头。

“我恨他。”

“我知道。”盖伦笑笑，抬头看着克伦尼克，棕色的眼睛里流淌着善意，“现在——我要先练习，你去洗澡。”

102.  
“海选在下星期开始。每有一个人通过海选，该名学员的信息就会发到各位导师手上。”塔金坐在会议桌前，目光扫视过在坐的——盖伦、克伦尼克、卢克和莱娅。

克伦尼克在转笔。

“认真听会，克伦尼克指挥。”塔金皱眉。

103.  
“今年有多少人报名？”盖伦提问。

“一千零三十一个。”塔金翻了翻数据表。

“通过一轮海选的有——”

“一百个。”卢克·天行者点头，“我不参与导师考核。”

塔金站起身：“和往年一样，通过审核的都是对音乐界有用的的学员，以便更好地贡献于——”

“音乐界。”盖伦说，他看了看塔金，又看了看卢克和莱娅，“这也是集训一直追求的。”

“是，”塔金眯了眯眼，“是音乐界。”

104.  
“今年是你第一年导师，我很抱歉——”莱娅散会后找到了卢克。

“是我自己不想去。”卢克转过头，不留痕迹地叹了口气。

“你还是不愿意见他，我是说，本，”莱娅摇头，“你不能因为他的放弃一直自责下去。”

“是我的错。”卢克蓝色的眼睛里颤抖着有悲伤。

105.  
“听说奥加纳的儿子也在今年。”散会后，盖伦和克伦尼克一起去排练室，盖伦看着初选名单。

“别担心，名字是随机分的，”克伦尼克拿过名单，对盖伦笑了笑，“也不是一定会分给你。”

106.  
“我记得塔金是你在集训时的导师，”改着谱子，盖伦提起了往事。

“是吧。”克伦尼克弹着单音。

“你还记得他考核你问了什么吗？我作为参考。”

“你只是好奇。”

“以及好奇。”盖伦点头。

“你认为你指挥的是什么？”克伦尼克歪着头，“他就问的这个。”

“这样。”盖伦点头。

“你不好奇我是怎么答的吗。”

“我知道你会怎么答。”盖伦继续把目光投向谱子。

“我的答案可能会变，当时的奥森可不是现在的奥森。”

“不，”盖伦摇着头，他摘下眼镜，重新看向克伦尼克，“不，奥森，你一直都没变，从我们相识起，没什么改变了你。”

107.  
“你认为你指挥的是什么？”塔金坐在椅子上，对面坐着是学员奥森·克伦尼克。

“你不打算问我得过什么奖项吗？”克伦尼克觉得好笑，“我有足够厚的履历可以顶替这个问题。”

“回答问题，留下，不回答，离开，不要浪费时间。”塔金扬了扬下巴，冰蓝色的眼睛俯视着面前的指挥手。

“我指挥的是——真可笑塔金指挥，我要在面试里回答这种问题——我指挥的是我的作品，是我的构架，我的建筑，我不准有一点偏差，有一点不在掌控内的东西。”克伦尼克回敬塔金的严苛，直直地看向对面的塔金。

“看在你履历的面子上，年轻人，我提前告诉你，你通过了，按照短信上的时间来报道。”塔金皱了皱眉，对克伦尼克的回答似乎及其不满意，“你指挥的是军队，克伦尼克学员，我希望你能端正你的态度。”

“是。”克伦尼克极不情愿。

“这是你最后一次用刚才的态度跟我说话，克伦尼克学员。”

108.  
盖伦的竖琴是为克伦尼克学的。

“我觉得你适合竖琴。”有一天，在琴房里，盖伦在熟悉新铺子，刚刚拉动琴弓的时候，克伦尼克很认真地说。

“你这是偏见，奥森，一个人不是只能演奏固定长度的乐器。”

109.  
他们第一次在帝国交响乐团遇见。

从前的一天，克伦尼克刚走进帝国音乐学院的大门，他路过琴房，盖伦在里面适应他新的大提琴。

盖伦的头发乱着，眼镜挂在衣服上，却在到处找着什么，无意中碰倒了刚弄好的谱架。

克伦尼克走进教室，“你的眼镜别在衣服上。”随手扶起了架子。

“谢谢。”盖伦忙乱了一阵才重新摆好姿势，可他又停顿了。  
“您要在这儿听吗。”

“如果你的琴值得我听。”克伦尼克扬了扬头。

好几曲终了，克伦尼克拖了把凳子来坐，他再没走。

110.  
克伦尼克为了满意的声音，让首席单独对着自己练习是常事。

“不，不不不。”克伦尼克打断练习，对着小提琴手摇头，“你没听明白吗，这不是我要的声音，继续，直到我满意。”

“我可能真的做不到，指挥，”黑发姑娘已经有些承受不住，声音已经有了哭腔，“我达不到你的要求，请您换人吧。我担不起这场的首席。”

“别这么说，你不用太着急，”盖伦在一边，不忍心看着年轻的小提琴手在指挥面前哭出来，他拍了拍小提琴手肩膀，“歇会儿吧，下一遍手再稳一点。”

他把矿泉水递给克伦尼克，牵起他的手，握了握。他知道他已经很累了，刚送走管弦组的一个新人，首席又迟迟不能进入状态。

“坚持住，”盖伦贴了贴克伦尼克脸颊，“你还要超过塔金呢。”

“当然了。”克伦尼克回握了盖伦，把水放在一边，对首席说，“我们再来一遍。”

TBC。


	12. During the Interview面试之间（111—120）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

111.  
“听说塔金安排你和凯洛伦一组？”逛街的时候，法斯玛问赫克斯，“我听说最近有他的独奏会，你去看吗。”

说着说着就看到了海报。

（此处脑补开罗人帅气海报）

法斯玛：“看，这不是挺帅的吗。”

112.  
“……说起上天眷顾的天才音乐家，除了大提琴领域的那位，就只有凯洛·伦能担当……”

赫克斯觉得，如果他呛死了，科洛桑晚报作为罪魁祸首也难逃一劫。他冲着报纸上凯洛伦的名字翻了个大大的白眼表示不屑，却继续往下看。  
“说不定后面会一个转折开始骂他。”他是这样想的。

“凯洛·伦，四岁拉小提琴，七岁转型钢琴，以独创的曲谱闻名。他从不弹弹过的曲子，也从不弹成曲……”

那是因为他根本不会看谱子！赫克斯愤愤地想到。他甚至不知道自己在弹什么。

“他一心独创，强烈的情感让音乐更具有感染力，风格多样，曲风变幻莫测……”

因为他本来就是个神经病。赫克斯想。他永远忘不了凯洛伦朝他扔谱架的场景。  
对，是整个的立式谱架。

“……因为他几乎完美的侧脸和动人的忧郁气质，被粉丝称为忧郁钢琴王子……”

赫克斯把报纸扔了。

113.  
“进。”塔金坐在排练室里，看着手里的档案。

“我来参加集训导师面试请问这里是——”蕾伊推门进来，有些不确定，她梳着单马尾，运动装，一下子推门进来。

“请坐，学员。”塔金打断了她，皱眉，“这里是集训考核教室，我是导师塔金，帝国交响乐团音乐总监，下面我会问你问题，你只需要回答，不要反问，不要提要求。”  
塔金极其公式化地说着，断句严谨而标准。

“……是，指挥。”蕾伊坐下，小心翼翼地把手里的小提琴箱放下，还是免不了发出声响。

“你的名字？”塔金没抬头。

“蕾伊，先生。”

“姓氏。”

“我没有姓氏，先生，我是个孤儿。”在陈述事实的时候，她棕色的眼睛没有动摇过。

“乐器？”

“小提琴。”

“老师？你在谁门下学习。”塔金解释了一下，似乎是满意于蕾伊简洁的回答，他的语气也微微缓和。

“卢克·天行者，先生。”

塔金微微皱眉，“你认为他是个什么样的人。”

“他——他是个极其出色的演奏家，先生，他对于乐器的了解胜过他自己，”蕾伊停了一会儿，补充道，“我很景仰他。”

“最后的问题——你如何看待帝国交响乐团。”塔金终于从档案中抬头，把本放到一边，看着面前的女孩。  
她从不闪躲，她的精神中有一种很强的东西牵引着她，把她凝聚成一种牢不可破的力量。

“我认为它缺少自由，先生。我认为指挥，如您，应该给乐手更多的空间，他们不是机器或者士兵，先生。”蕾伊迎上塔金的目光，“他们是创造者，乐手、指挥、曲谱者都一样。”

“哦是吗。”塔金没有表情，他又扫了一眼档案，“就到这儿，蕾伊学员，带着你的小提琴走吧。考核结果会在近几天发送给你。”

114.  
“卢克的学生？”午间塔金对维达提起考核的事情，维达毫不掩饰好奇，“她怎么样。”

“鉴于卢克的名字和她手上的茧，我不难推测出她的水平——我没听。”塔金慢慢地说，“我问了她对于帝国交响乐的看法。”

“那她——”

“如你我所想的，”塔金思索着，“他们渴望自由。”

“但那没有丝毫意义。”维达皱眉，厚厚的口罩没掩饰他强烈的不满。

“或许。”塔金若有所思，“或许。”

115.  
赫克斯走近教室之前，他不知道换了多少件衣服了。最后他还是穿了正装，深蓝色的一套，白色衬衫，同样是深蓝色的领带，他甚至戴了领带夹。红色的头发打了发胶，整齐地向后梳。

“你去相亲吗？”就在赫克斯走之前，凯洛伦跌跌撞撞从卧室里出来，看到赫克斯的衣服后脱口而出。

“我去见你妈。”赫克斯对凯洛伦翻了个白眼。

116.  
“您好，奥加纳指挥，我是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，来自帝国交响乐团。很——很高兴认识您。”赫克斯坐在椅子上，解开西装扣子，面前的是莱娅·奥加纳，他的导师。

“赫克斯。”莱娅打量了一下他，“你的父亲是布伦多尔·赫克斯。”

“是的，女士。”

“你是凯洛·伦——”她说道这个名字时停顿了一下，“你们是一个组合。”

“是的，如塔金总督安排的。”赫克斯点头。  
——别问排练的事。赫克斯想着。你不会想听的。

“我们来说说你。”莱娅话锋一转，深棕色的眼睛意外的柔和，“你对自己的音乐有什么理解？”

“我？呃——我——”  
赫克斯答不上来，他没准备这个问题。他预想过奥加纳会问凯洛伦的情况，家父的情况，他和凯洛伦的情况，甚至他都编好了答案，并且在法斯玛面前演练了无数遍。  
但他没想过有这个问题。

他自己的音乐？他从来没有过自己的音乐，他按照别人的谱子，他只是一个印谱子的机器，他不曾创作，不曾理解，不曾有过感情。

“我——抱歉，奥加纳指挥。”赫克斯很窘迫，“我不知道怎么回答。我不知道答案。”

“没事，你不用紧张。”莱娅笑笑，“我问你两个问题，你回答就好。”

“当一份需要你演奏的谱子放到你面前时，跟我说说，你是怎么对待它的。”

“我——”赫克斯深吸一口气，“我翻看，标记，读，五至十遍，然后背，每一个音符每一个小节线。接着我默写，大概会半个月左右。然后我在空琴上练习动作，最后练习，对着镜子练习。”

“你如何看待小提琴。”

“疼痛让我清醒，我可以背出琴弦上每一道纹路。那是我的心血，女士。”

“很好，”莱娅放下档案，“拉一首你准备的曲子，你的面试就结束了。结果在最近几天会发送给你。”

117.  
“我见了本的小提琴手。”莱娅在面试间隙打电话给卢克。卢克那边有弦乐的声音，应该是在新希望监督练习。

“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，我听说过他。”

“他严谨，严谨到神经质。不像你我，他年轻，视音乐为生命，对音乐毫无理解，但有极强的个性。”莱娅叹了口气，她下定决心似的继续说着，“卢克，他就像，他太像——”

“本。我知道。”卢克简短地回答。

“他们合作是最好的选择吗？他们有一样的致命缺点。他们连互补都做不到。”莱娅皱眉，他想起了本，又想起了刚刚的赫克斯。

“我不知道。”卢克回答。

118.  
“现在我是不是得弹我准备的曲子？我还是有点紧张。”波看着面前极不耐烦的克伦尼克指挥有些不知所措，他从进来克伦尼克没问过问题，只让他介绍了自己。波就一直说，他就一直听。

“弹。”克伦尼克看了看波·达默龙的档案——很漂亮，他没什么理由拒绝他。

但任何演奏家都比不上盖伦·厄索。

119.  
“我是在这儿考核吗？”

凯洛伦推门，他穿着黑色运动裤，拖鞋和T恤。他看了看盖伦，径直走到钢琴凳子旁坐下。

“我是得弹吗？”

他刚要弹，盖伦打断了他。

“你是凯洛·伦？”盖伦透过厚厚的眼镜看他，琥珀色的眼睛里似乎冷冷的，“你是钢琴手。”

“你不看报纸吗？”凯洛伦好像很不耐烦。

“很不幸，我不看，也从来不信媒体的话，我只相信自己的耳朵。”盖伦的声音很平和，“伦学员，请弹琴吧。”

120.  
“你的结果出来了吗？”面试结束后，法斯玛和赫克斯到乐团附近的酒吧闲谈。

“还没，我觉得过不了。”

“凯洛伦呢？”

“他？”赫克斯撇撇嘴，“他内定了，他妈是考官他怎么可能过不去。”

TBC


	13. The Unexpected意料之外（121—130）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

121.  
这个周末，乐团没有人张罗出去玩或者集体到酒吧度日。大家都紧张兮兮地参加排练，很有默契地把手机锁在柜子里，不看邮箱，不看短信。

谁都不希望和别人一起等结果，如果两个人都通过就是万幸，如果一个通过一个没有，场面就会很尴尬。

最先收到通知的是法斯玛。

“我通过了。”法斯玛看了看放在鼓上的手机。

“法斯玛学员，你凭借扎实的基本功和出色的表现力进入了集训，请关注帝国交响乐团官网信息了解后续安排。——您的导师 莱娅奥加纳”

122.  
“天啊我通过了！”蕾伊在酒吧里喊着。赫克斯凑过去看了看她的短信，和法斯玛的差不多。

“不错，”他有点口不对心——他至今没收到短信，“你导师是谁。”

“塔金指挥。”蕾伊认真地想了想，“我曾听说过他。”

“哦你肯定听说过他，”赫克斯喝了口酒，“我送你四个字。”

“继续努力？”

“自求多福。”他结了账，离开了酒吧。

123.  
当达默龙通过了之后，赫克斯再也坐不住了。他忍不住跟倚着钢琴睡觉的凯洛伦抱怨。

“为什么我的就这么慢？”赫克斯说着，琴弓随意在琴上划了划，“她是不是知道了我们合作的情况不打算给我过。”

“有可能。”凯洛伦迷迷糊糊说着。

“叮”，赫克斯手机响了。

“赫克斯学员，恭喜你通过集训考核。从你的父亲和塔金指挥那里我了解到你是个严谨的小提琴手，你很刻苦，也值得这个机会。——你的导师 莱娅奥加纳  
又及：谢谢你答应下来和本的合奏。”

赫克斯看了看趴在钢琴上毛绒绒的黑色脑袋，叹了口气。

“我通过了。”赫克斯对凯洛伦说。

——而且你妈很担心你。赫克斯没说出口。

124.  
“我的短信全都发完了。”克伦尼克锁了手机，旁边的盖伦还在苦苦打字。

“要有心意，奥森，”他没抬头，“你不能每年都是复制同样的一份。”

“哦我的学员不必在乎那些，”克伦尼克眯了眯眼，“他们需要让我看到他们的实力。”

“我还有一封就写完了。”盖伦扶了扶眼镜。

（屏幕上：凯洛伦学员——）

125.  
“你外孙也在今年，”塔金提醒维达，“你不过问他的情况吗？”

“他不算是天行者”维达皱眉，“而我也不算是了。”

126.  
帕尔帕廷一直在关心考试结果，他看到了晨间报纸，他也相信无论是哪个导师看到凯洛伦的名字都会放行——他是新一代帝国的旗帜，如果不让他通过，媒体又要议论纷纷。

导师和学员名单已经发过来了，帕尔帕廷打开文档。

“导师：盖伦·厄索 学员：凯洛伦 状态：未通过”

127.  
赫克斯在公寓里到处翻找，凯洛伦蹲着沙发上打音游。

“我充电宝呢？”赫克斯把靠垫掀起来，“你看到我充电宝了吗？”

“没。”凯洛伦头都没抬。

“算了，”赫克斯一下栽倒在沙发上，“找到了也是没电的。我就算充了多少个你都会用没电的。”

游戏结束的提示音响了，凯洛伦猛地把手机扔出去砸到墙上，赫克斯看到屏幕已经粉碎了。  
他已经习惯了，他什么也没说。

凯洛伦拿起板子接着玩。

128.  
“我们得给他一个机会。”帕尔帕廷坐在办公桌后，盖伦厄索就站在他面前。他没有表情。

“那他从一开始就应该被分给别的导师，”盖伦的声音和冷静，“在我这儿没有特例。”

“再听一次。”帕尔帕廷转过转椅，背对着盖伦，“你会改变主意的。我是你的雇主，厄索先生。”

“我会决定要不要给他机会，”盖伦笑了笑，“但我也想提醒您，帕尔帕廷先生，音乐不是谁能所有的。甚至是您也不例外。”

129.  
“你怎么还没收到短信，”赫克斯很好奇，“难道内定不需要走形式吗？”

凯洛伦没回答，但赫克斯知道他的意思是他不关心。

然后凯洛伦手机就响了。

“凯洛伦学员，非常遗憾你没能通过考核，希望你能继续努力，在五年中进步，希望能有幸做你的导师。——盖伦厄索”

130.  
凯洛伦没告诉赫克斯，他不想被嘲笑。这对他来说是前所未有的屈辱。他，天才钢琴家凯洛伦，没通过乐团的一个小小的考核。

他决定去找盖伦。  
他推开排练室的门，他知道的奥森·克伦尼克和盖伦厄索就在里面。盖伦架着大提琴，克伦尼克坐在钢琴前面。

“我要找厄索。”凯洛伦说着就要进门。

“稍等，学员。”盖伦的声音很温和，却有种不容置疑的力度，“我希望你能重新开门，敲门然后进来。”

“然后叫厄索先生。”克伦尼克的声音是带有攻击性的。

凯洛伦极不情愿地又做了一遍。

“好了，这会你能不能告诉我我为什么没通过考核。”凯洛伦说完，克伦尼克死死地盯着他，他才添了一句，“厄索先生。”

盖伦把琴弓放到一只手，另一只手搭在膝盖上，他低了低头，沉默了一会儿。然后他开口。

“我不知道你叫它什么，伦学员。你叫它礼物、天赋、灵魂，任何你能想到的词。你以它为傲。”盖伦艰难地说着，似乎在回想什么。

“但它们会走的，它们不是你得来的，只是随着你的降生，毫无保障地附属在你的身上，它们最终都要离开你。

“不是人人生来都有才华，他们只能靠每日的刻苦训练，到指尖麻木，到病症频发，他们用十年如一日的努力挑战着你与生俱来的才华。”  
凯洛伦想到了红发的小提琴手，他想到他们的第无数次失败的合奏，他满不在乎，冷冷地嘲讽着赫克斯傻乎乎的练习。  
他想到了那天，红发小提琴手把手重重地拍在钢琴上，红着眼圈，咬着牙对他说，“对不起了，我没有你的天赋，我他妈怎么努力都无法达到你的标准，你找别人吧。”

盖伦见凯洛伦沉默，他继续下去：“我知道你的障碍，伦学员，不要问我怎么知道的——你有一个爱你的母亲。我看过你的演奏，你真的有无与伦比的才华，但你如今的作为就是在浪费你自己。

“我不让你通过的原因就是——我认为你在考核那天演奏的不配——原谅我的话过重了——被称之为音乐。我很抱歉，伦学员。”

TBC


	14. Find the Way Back迷途知返（131—140）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

前情回顾：

“导师：盖伦·厄索 学员：凯洛伦 状态：未通过”

凯洛伦没告诉赫克斯，他不想被嘲笑。这对他来说是前所未有的屈辱。他，天才钢琴家凯洛伦，没通过乐团的一个小小的考核。

“我很抱歉，伦学员。”

而现如今——

131.  
“让那个弹钢琴的小子过了吧。”克伦尼克今早来找盖伦，拿着咖啡和报纸。上面有凯洛伦的个人介绍。

“你就这么轻易地来当说客？”盖伦的目光依旧在面前的谱子上，顺手拿起了咖啡。

“可能只是因为他是我老板？”

“也是我的。”

“别因为那个钢琴小子的外界评价就对他太过严厉，盖伦，你也是跟自己过不去。”

“你明知道我不会改变主意。”

“我知道，”克伦尼克笑了，“至少我尝试了，他不能扣我钱。我很好奇，你见过比他更无礼的人，而且天赋都不如他。”

“是的。”盖伦放下谱子。

“然后你决定不让他通过。他目前受到的关注和我们从前的没什么不同。”

“我知道，我，你，塔金，我们都走过同一条路，”盖伦点头，“但他不同。”

“怎么了？”

“他迷失在掌声中了，奥森，但我们没有。”

132.  
赫克斯没打过壁球，他不知道自己会不会喜欢这项运动，但他回公寓的时候看到正在用自己的小提琴打壁球的凯洛伦，他首先呆在了门口。

“那个是我的小提琴。”

“知道。”凯洛伦把球扔到地上，球弹起来，他接住，往复几次。

“那是凯瑞恩乐器行的订制，凯洛伦，你要是敢——”

凯洛伦重重地把球抛出去，它在客厅墙上反弹然后，凯洛伦用琴接球。

后板碎了。

133.  
“如果我跟我导师坦白呢？”赫克斯和法斯玛喝酒。

“坦白什么。”

“很抱歉奥加纳指挥，我刚通过考试就把你儿子杀了之类的。”

“别傻了阿米，你打不过他。”法斯玛看了一眼赫克斯，“他考核没过，你就让他赔款吧，别为难自己。”

“他没过？”赫克斯很惊讶，“整个帝国交响哪个导师都会——”

“是盖伦厄索。”

“哦。”

134.  
赫克斯回公寓的时候凯洛伦在沙发上打游戏，头都没抬。

“嘿天才，听说你考核没过。”赫克斯把这个当做弄坏他琴的惩罚。

一个坏掉的后板直直地打了过来。

赫克斯坐到沙发上。

“把钱给我，小提琴的事我不跟你计较，毕竟你是个疯子。”

凯洛伦没说话。

“为什么你不去找厄索博士再弹一次？”

依旧不说话。

“你以后就连琴都不弹了？以前你可是个会弹琴的疯子。”

依旧沉默。

“你想做爱吗？”赫克斯抓过他的头发，把凯洛伦的脸转向自己。

135.  
“你想吗？”凯洛伦垂着眼皮。

“我不想，”赫克斯立刻回答，“但这可能能保证我走的一个月你不会把公寓炸了。”  
他看了看凯洛伦，头发油乎乎，穿着汗湿了的T恤和半干的短裤。  
——上天啊别让我碰他。

“性能让你好点吗？”

“不能。”

“好极了，”赫克斯从沙发上站起来，“那你自己忧伤吧，别动我东西，我要休息了。”

136.  
“赫克斯。”凯洛伦叫住了他。

“你又想干什么？”

“你觉得我怎么样。”

“一个垃圾。”

“我指弹琴。”

“挺好的，”赫克斯疑惑地看着凯洛伦，“你不会因为一次被拒绝就质疑自己的能力吧。”

没回答。

“去找厄索，态度好点，弹一首正经曲子，不然你就在沙发上过一个月，我在汇演上跟一个会识谱子的普通人合奏。”

137.  
早上五点半，赫克斯被凯洛伦叫醒。  
他浑身被汗打湿，穿着跑鞋和T恤，猛地掀开赫克斯的被。

“凯洛伦我操你——”

“起来和我做。”

“啥？”

“你昨晚问我的。”

“哦，”赫克斯揉了揉眼睛，“不。”

“不然我用你的小提琴敲死你。”

“不。”

“求你。”

“好多了，”赫克斯点头，扬了扬头，指了指浴室，“去洗澡。”

138.  
凯洛伦闯进屋子的时候盖伦在拉琴，克伦尼克皱眉看着把门弄出很大响声的年轻人——他的黑发还在滴水，而且气喘吁吁。

他什么都没说，坐在钢琴前面。克伦尼克本来想盘问他，被盖伦制止了。  
凯洛伦开始弹琴。

左手低音右手高音，两手完全不一样的调子纠缠着，却又极其和谐。凯洛伦的眼睛是闭着的，他的手在琴上的速度飞快，他头发上的水滑下来，滴在琴键上。

盖伦架起了大提琴。

第二段的第二小节，大提琴开始加入，它引导着、试探着、拉扯着凯洛伦原有的音符，直至完全交融。

凯洛伦弹完后放下手，他喘着气，看着刚放下琴弓的盖伦。

“很高兴真正认识你，伦学员，欢迎成为我的学生。”

“我通过了？”

“啊是的，”盖伦摘了眼睛，笑了笑，看着凯洛伦，“关于刚才的创作，我能问一个问题吗？”

“什么问题。”

“你刚刚有过一场性事对吗？我觉得心跳声过于震耳了。”盖伦带上了眼镜，没理会凯洛伦是否要会答，他棕色的眼睛看向克伦尼克。

“我们刚刚到哪儿了奥森？”

然后大提琴的声音有一次自顾自地悠扬起来。

139.  
“我通过了。”凯洛伦回到公寓就对赫克斯宣布。

“嗯，还我钱。”赫克斯说。

140.  
“老师，为什么您要留胡子？”蕾伊翻着卢克的旧相册。

“因为有型。”卢克说。

Tbc


	15. Faking混水摸鱼（141—150）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

大部分是关于摸鱼。

141.  
新希望乐团很谨慎地处理着年底的商演，每一场对于这个新乐团的名声都很重要。  
排练也就很多。

“你明明从来没练习过，”芬恩很疑惑，看着打游戏打达默龙，“你是怎么撑过排练的。”

“我每天都在练习怎么混过去，是个技术活。”

142.  
新希望乐团的排练基本都是由奥加纳指挥监督，有时候卢克也会来。在后面盯着年轻的乐手。

乐章间隙。

“达默龙，现在把自己的那部分独奏一遍，”卢克说，“我很好奇你弓都没碰到弦是怎么拉出声的。”

143.  
“嗨。”

“嗨。”

然后就是沉默，韩和莱娅总是这么通电话。莱娅打过去，韩回应，然后他们就会停着。

“我爸……他让你去跨年。”

“会去的。”

“……拜。”

“拜。”

在远方爱着一个不远的人。

144.  
没有人敢在塔金监督排练的时候浑水摸鱼。

塔金缓缓走下指挥台，指着一位小提琴手。

“这位先生，”他说这着，“我很想听你如何自己独立演奏这部分。”

随后他回到指挥台上，环视了排练厅。

“You may play when ready.”

145.  
但克伦尼克就没那么准。

“全体！”他在指挥台上批评着，“学一学大提琴部！你们的节奏呢！”

146.  
帝国的各位在摸鱼之前都去请教赫克斯，因为他是唯一一个在什么情况下都不会摸鱼的人。每次排练大家都会齐刷刷看向赫克斯，学着他动琴弓，确保自己至少在正确的弦上。

但不总是管用。

“解释一下，”克伦尼克压着火，“十六个人的小提琴合奏，为什么只有一把琴出声！”

147.  
法斯玛到赫克斯公寓门口的时候发现凯洛伦就坐在大门外的台阶上打游戏，他戴了个耳包，穿着睡衣。

“你是被扫地出门了，还是你终于疯了。”她问。

“神经病在练琴。”

“有意思，你们互相叫对方神经病。”她推门进去了。

十分钟后。

达默龙排练后路过公寓门口，看到法斯玛和凯洛伦一起坐在台阶上。

148.  
“索罗。”

“我提醒你小子，你也是索罗。”

“不在乎。”

“打电话干什么？我没钱。”

“我知道，你连我的票都买不起。”

“……”

“卢克天行者去跨年派对吗？”

“去。”

“能不去吗？”

“不能。”

“去世这个借口怎么样。”

“不行，”韩回答，“我去年用过了。”

149.  
“帝国交响乐团很看中你的才华，伦学员。”塔金看着坐在他办公桌对面的凯洛伦。他穿着正装，看起来很紧张。

“投资人会希望，在明年我们可以合作一次钢琴协奏，”塔金说，“钢琴协奏一就很好。”

“给我打电话干什么？塔金指挥不是找你吗？”赫克斯接到了凯洛伦的电话。

“他们让我和塔金协奏。谁是贝多芬！”

“一个马上就要把你折磨到死的人。”赫克斯说。

150.  
索龙会在年后回归帝国交响。

“啥是索龙？”大家都在问。

Tbc


	16. Viola Trap中提陷阱（151—160）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

中提琴笑话。

151.  
中提琴一直是交响乐团里的笑话。  
只有凯洛伦才不会笑中提琴的笑话，因为他分不清中提琴和小提琴。

“你智障吗？”赫克斯不是骂他，仅仅是难以置信。

152.  
中提琴是一种比喻，“拉中提琴”是一种内部笑话。

达默龙在集训后被塔金留下训练，芬来问他感觉如何。

“天，我宁愿去拉中提琴。”波说。

153.  
“就一个错音，我就拉了一个错音，C3PO，”芮对机器人乐团管家说，“他们就那样看着我，像我把小提琴拉成了中提一样！”

“真是个不错的笑话！”C3PO发自集成电路板地说。

154.  
当然，帝国和新希望的年轻人时不时聚在一起喝酒，玩“NEVER HAVE I EVER”

赫克斯总是用“我从没拉过中提琴”秒杀全场。

155.  
“嘿我们不能让他这样一直得意下去。”波搂过芬恩的肩膀，开始密谋。

“怎么，你又有主意了？”芬恩见怪不怪了，“我是个拉大提琴的，帮不了忙。”

156.  
参与四重奏的人有波、赫克斯、芬和芮。

波提议用抽签决定第一第二和中提的位置。

“谁干的！”赫克斯的声音甚至穿过了排练厅的墙壁，惊醒了在隔壁房间趴在钢琴键上睡觉的凯洛伦。

赫克斯不敢相信，他居然在古典乐新年联谊的四重奏上抽到了中提。

赫克斯决定再也不和达默龙说话了。

157.  
赫克斯受够了，好像全帝国和新希望的人都知道了他要拉中提琴的事了，小提琴手都向他投来同情的目光，仿佛他失去了什么鬼的贞洁。

“波就是故意的，”芬恩终于决定过来劝他，“他看不惯世界上有没被中提恶心过的小提琴手。”

“哦让他赶紧滚，”赫克斯咬牙切齿地一边说一边揉弦，“还有你个大提琴佬闭嘴。”

158.  
赫克斯的风头其实没让他痛苦一周，新希望的消息又让大家激动不已。

“靠，卢克·天行者居然在二年级拉过中提！”

159.  
“你能相信吗！”赫克斯午饭的时候对凯洛伦说。

“相信什么？”凯洛伦视线一点也不离开他的平板。

“你看什么呢。”赫克斯探头过去，发现凯洛伦再看一个钢琴协奏的铺子。

“我下周拉中提，你开始背谱子，这是哪儿，里世界吗？”

160.  
“哦，索龙，”塔金从办公桌后站起来，和来人握手，“欢迎回到帝国交响，过了这么长时间了。”维达坐在旁边的沙发上，没动。

索龙点点头，向坐着的维达低头，然后才坐下。

“如你所见，他的意思是让你带一位年轻的演奏家，”塔金停了停，确保这个话题对于索龙的足够吸引力，“他也恰好事安纳金·天行者的后人，不知道你是否愿意——这不轻松。”

“他料定我会接，让你提起天行者。”索龙眯了眯眼睛。

Tbc


	17. The New Year Routine Rehearsal新年例排（161—170）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

161.  
集训期间，塔金负责全体学员交响曲目的排练。由于学员由各处的乐手组成，演奏习惯和想法也不同。  
波·达摩龙再开始的时候没有理解“塔金作为训练负责人”的真正含义。

“我们再过一遍第二乐章，中提琴注意力集中。”塔金站在一个临时搬来的凳子上，但他的手势和姿态依旧漂亮。

“嘿这个小节应该稍慢，”波在下面偷偷地对芮说，“我要告诉指挥。”

“别，”芮从波一开始说话就一直在摇头，“千万别，别。”

“来嘛，说了能怎么样，”波无视芮的阻拦，在小提琴部举起了手，“塔金指挥！”

坐在首席的赫克斯猛地回头看了看波，又对芮做口型“他在干什么？！”

芮用口型回答：“他疯了！”

162.  
塔金本来正在和大提琴部的芬交流，听到另一边的声音，他抬头，迈步走到小提琴部前面。  
“什么事，达摩龙学员。”塔金的语气很淡。

“我觉得这里，这个小节慢一点会更好，我们可以试试。”波没意识到有什么不对。

“然后呢？”塔金笑了笑，然后慢慢地说出这个词。

“然后我们或许会更好地表达这段，”波意识到现在的会场可能过于安静了，他拍了拍身边芮的肩膀，“芮刚刚也觉得可以这样，是不是？”

塔金转向芮，“是吗，芮学员？”

芮条件反射一样地，“不，塔金指挥，”她又看到了波难以置信的表情，“我……我确实觉得可以有渐慢的演奏方式，但我觉得现在这样，这样很好，先生。”

“嘿你刚刚不是这么说的。”

“看来，达摩龙学员，”塔金开口了，他的声音不大，但鉴于会场的所有人已经屏住呼吸，他的话很清晰，“你对于乐章的整体把握有些欠缺，我会在训练结束后听你的独奏。”

塔金没再理会波，他站上凳子，但他的姿势并不像是站上凳子，像是走上指挥台一样。

“首席，进第二乐章。”塔金对赫克斯说。

163.  
帝国交响乐团的新年音乐会请卢克·天行者担任提琴首席。卢克不是没和塔金合作过，他年轻的时候担任过乐团的独奏和三年塔金的首席。

但一次塔金由于要和莱娅宣传两个乐团，没能赶回来，排练由克伦尼克代。

克伦尼克站在台上：“中提就不要在华彩发挥，这是帝国交响，不是随便的什么乐团，大提琴保持状态，所有人第一乐章继续。”

卢克大声叹气。

所有人的目光投过来。

164.  
“你有什么想法吗？”克伦尼克摘了眼镜皱眉看着卢克。

“我觉得应该往下推进，”卢克没把架着的琴放下，“应该在真正需要打磨的地方花时间。”

“所以你说我的练习没有意义？”克伦尼克冷笑着。

“没那么说，”卢克没看克伦尼克，大声对身后的乐手说，“提琴部，跟我调音。”

等调音结束，克伦尼克面无表情地说，“所有人，第一乐章重来。”

165.  
“对，他们吵起来了。”莱娅看了看手机，波给她发了简讯。

塔金笑了，“希望一切顺利。”他像是真的在乎似的说。

166.  
维达开车送塔金参加一个活动。他没进去，在停车场坐着。他想了想，还是把广播打开了，是钢琴，他没换台。  
车里虽然只有他一个人，但他还是带着口罩，带着手套，他曾经试过在无人的时候摘下来，但脆弱感让他再也不敢再尝试。

有人过来敲了他的车窗，是欧比旺。

维达把车门锁打开，欧比旺做进车里，关门，听到车里的音乐没说什么。

“跨年？”欧比旺开口了。

“卢克想让你去，”维达没看欧比旺，“你们很久没见了。”

“不，我们经常见，”欧比旺摇了摇头，“我们，很久没见了。”他停了停，“安纳金。”

维达几乎是立刻说，“他死了。”

167.  
欧比旺没接。他沉默了一会儿，看了看前面正在举办活动的建筑。  
“里面在办古典乐的年会。”他说。

“我知道。”

“我在会场里找你，”欧比旺接着说，“我更希望能在里面见到你。”

维达没说话。

“而不是在停车场的车里，敲车窗。”欧比旺像是叹了口气，他好像还想说什么，但最后好像没说。

“保重，安纳金。”  
然后他开车门下车，他特地转身合上了车门然后离开。

168.  
“你几点到？”莱娅打电话给卢克，电话那边的卢克好像是刚醒。

“不知道。”卢克回答。

“依旧是一个人？”

“是啊，”卢克想了想，“不然我就和韩一起。”

169.  
凯洛伦在新年前还有最后一场音乐会，他破天荒地换了西装上台，主办方哭天抢地以死相逼苦苦哀求让他不要穿匡威弹琴。

“公寓没有牛奶了，”赫克斯一遍帮凯洛伦打领带一边说，“你结束去买。我晚上要排练。”

170.  
赫克斯看到自己收到达斯维达邮件的时候差点把手机扔出去。

“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯

我代表天行者家邀请你出席跨年家宴，请带上自己的乐器，如不便参加请告知缘由。

达斯维达”

“可我琴被凯洛伦砸了，后板碎了，”赫克斯对波说，“我带什么去。”当然他没说邮件是维达发来的，她说的是莱娅。

“如果你想吸引别人的目光的话——鉴于在场的有两位小提琴大师，两位钢琴家——如果凯洛伦也算的话，”波装模作样地想了一会儿，“我觉得你可以带一把中提。”

“我们就不能把中提笑话翻过去吗？”芬问。

“不，不不，”波摇头，“中提笑话太有意思了。”

Tbc


	18. Shooting Site拍摄现场（171—180）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

帝国交响会在每年一月份更换乐手的照片库，更新形象方便接下来的一年进行音乐会的宣传。  
拍摄是帕尔帕廷安排的，在帝国交响音乐厅内拍摄，乐手都会穿正装拿乐器进行拍摄。

大概吧。

171.  
塔金没穿燕尾服，他不是很喜欢穿燕尾服，但他有一套，很久以前的。这次拍照他只是穿了套灰色的西装，简单整理了一下仪表。没戴表，戴表是生活习惯，但从来不在指挥的时候，因为重量和反光。

“我需要你看谱子，我取材。”摄影师是一位绿眼睛的女性，三四十岁，年龄很难辨认，深棕色的头发盘起来，戴着一顶灰色的贝雷帽，少见地没称呼塔金的头衔。  
她的用词僵硬而奇怪，一脸满不在乎。而且明明是在指挥台下和塔金说话，眼镜却没看着塔金，只是眯着眼睛看着空空的指挥台，手下意识地一下下转着镜头。

谱架被摆上去，塔金走上台，他面前的是几张白纸，但他只需要做出看谱子的动作就可以，他低头，手放在纸上。

几声对焦后，摄影师说话了，“你没真正看。”她听起来很烦躁，冲进了等候的人群，一会儿带了一份谱子回来。  
“我需要你真的读，”她看着塔金说。

塔金低头看着她拿回来的谱子，是柴可夫斯基的小提琴协奏曲，只是残页，但塔金很熟，是他和作为独奏家的安纳金第一次合作的。

乐团里还有这几页谱子，塔金不禁想，这个乐团究竟还有多少过去的碎片是他不知道的，或许这里就是由过去堆砌成的也说不定。他很快读进了乐谱，灯光、空气和人都不一样了，但音乐在他头脑中是立体的，是唯一不变的东西。

“好了，”摄影师说，“下一个！”她依旧没看塔金，只是看着相机的显示屏。

172.  
盖伦老老实实地穿了无尾燕尾服也戴了领结。拍的时候克伦尼克在旁边看着。

“拉出声。”摄影师这样要求。

克伦尼克冷笑一声，“提醒你一下，注意你的语气，你在和世界上最顶尖的大提琴家说话。”

“你在和世界上最顶尖的摄影师说话，”她看都没看克伦尼克，专心绕着盖伦的位置走，“注意你的语气。”

“……帮我拿一下手机行吗，奥森。”盖伦打断了还要说些什么的克伦尼克，后者马上换下不悦的表情对盖伦笑了，接过他的手机。

“谢谢。”盖伦随后架起手臂，为了方便动作捕捉，选了一首慢板练习曲。

等候的人群本来在小声交谈，但在盖伦开始第一个音符的时候就几乎同时屏息，整个大厅里只有盖伦的琴声，厚重温柔的声音紧紧地串联起所有事物，形成一种无法摆脱的场。

在演奏结束后，克伦尼克感觉到了盖伦投来的目光，他更确信了，他这一生或许会恨盖伦，但他绝对不会不爱他。

173.  
“我们能一起拍一张吗？”盖伦拍完后问摄影师。他看了看站在旁边的克伦尼克，这是克伦尼克早上出发的时候的想法。

摄影师整了整帽子，看了眼盖伦，“不能。”

鉴于她的态度，盖伦没再问，也说服了克伦尼克不再问。

在所有人的单人拍完后，摄影师会跟拍乐团的一次排练捕捉影像。盖伦看着照片，对于指挥，出镜的时候大多都是背影。克伦尼克和他抱怨过这点，盖伦理解，因为奥森比他更爱灯光。  
很多时候盖伦会疑惑他为什么会和克伦尼克做朋友，或者说爱他这回事。可能就是在照片上的这样一个瞬间，克伦尼克站在指挥台上，灯光温热地打下来，盖伦看着克伦尼克地手势，明白他想怎么诠释音乐。

——他自己就可以做到。盖伦这样想着，在克伦尼克还没看清自己的时候，盖伦已经看懂了他。

174.  
等待的乐手突然不说话了，向两边退后，让出中间的一条路。卢克穿着燕尾服，提着琴箱，交响音乐厅的墙壁吞没了脚步声。他在寂静下、在乐手无声的仰慕中走进了聚光灯光。

“卢克•天行者，”摄影师指着一把椅子，似乎对大家的反应没有兴趣，“坐下弹琴。”

“是拉琴，”卢克皱眉，“我想站着。”

摄影师终于抬头看了卢克，“行吧，”她大声妥协，像是在发泄不满，“想站着就站着。”

卢克没理会她，把琴箱放到地上开始拉琴。音准无可挑剔，揉弦节奏都很熟练。帕格尼尼随想曲第五号。

175.  
索龙穿着白色西装来拍。他一直都是自带钢琴，除了再帝国交响这里。佩雷恩帮他拿着大衣，他坐在琴前。

佩雷恩学过音乐，但他不会，不懂欣赏。很多时候他就像这样，看着索龙弹自己的音乐，他知道好听，单说不出来什么，只是看着。

“你觉得刚才拍照时的演奏怎么样。”索龙后来问他，索龙总会问他，在知道佩雷恩不是专业乐手的情况下。

“我觉得很好听，”佩雷恩思考过后给出了平淡无奇的答案，“是真的。”他加了一句。

“为什么要多加一句。”

“因为我没法做专业评价，看起来会很敷衍地回答您的问题，”佩雷恩依旧狠认真，他熟练地引导索龙到右转，“这边走，您一会儿要出席一个会议。”

索龙点点头，“所以你的评价是基于音乐吗？”

“不算是，”佩雷恩摇头，他今天和索龙对视的次数太少了，对视会让他紧张，“就是这里，您开会的时候我回去帮您买咖啡。”

“是基于演奏者？”索龙接着问。

佩雷恩怔了一下，抬头对上索龙的目光，又低头看着备忘录。  
“是的，”佩雷恩说。依旧干脆利落，没有犹豫，“请进场。”

176.  
凯洛伦穿休闲裤和匡威来的。赫克斯提着琴箱，他不想再说别的了，但他真的不想和凯洛伦拍合照。  
但他们必须得拍，因为今年的合奏还得继续。

“我都能拍，”摄影师皱眉，她在音乐厅里走着，在观察光线。

赫克斯先拍的，他虽然很多时候真的觉得凯洛伦很烦人，可能是凯洛伦的战略，每次赫克斯拿自己的琴总会觉得一切都可以了。  
弓和琴都绝对的无可挑剔，投射很棒，人群在赫克斯开始演奏的时候停下来听他的琴声。

只有凯洛伦在无耳机打游戏。

“挺好的，”赫克斯的单人照拍完后凯洛伦对他说，“然后是我吗？”

“是，”赫克斯奇怪地看着凯洛伦，“你之前从来没对我的演奏说什么。”

“是吗，”凯洛伦站起来，伸展了一下，“我就今天觉得好听不行吗。”

“跟我又没关系。”赫克斯瞪了他一眼，看着他坐到琴凳上。

177.  
法斯玛在定音鼓前拍的照片，她穿了黑色的裙装，握着鼓槌。  
最开始她做打击乐只是为了和赫克斯一起进乐团，完成布伦的嘱托。她知道自己的幸运在于她真的爱打击乐。

“古典摇滚。”摄影师这么说。

178.  
赫克斯坐在凯洛伦刚才坐过得凳子上，手里拿着凯洛伦给他买的琴。厅里有些冷，他抓来旁边凯洛伦的大衣披上，看下午排练的谱子。  
合照的时候赫克斯凭记忆拉了蓝色多瑙河地旋律，凯洛伦即兴弹琴。赫克斯刚拉了一个小节，凯洛伦让他二倍速拉，可能他又有什么创想。

赫克斯就拉了，对他来说不是什么难事，他梦拉出完美的音准和节奏。他甚至有精力余出时间听凯洛伦的想法。

179.  
“走了。”拍完后赫克斯拉凯洛伦走，他们马上有一场合奏，药抓紧时间练习。  
凯洛伦没想动，赫克斯看了凯洛伦看的方向，索龙在拍照，他在弹着一首很简单的曲子，简单得赫克斯都能想象出曲谱。但他每一个轻重和起落都灵巧而有情感，扣人心弦。

“那是大师的水平。”索龙结束演奏后，赫克斯对凯洛伦说。

“我也行。”

赫克斯没回答他。觉得他自大是一方面，但更多的是，他很清楚凯洛伦真的可以。

180.  
“我能看看吗？”卢克走到摄影师面前。

“行。”她把摄像机的屏幕给卢克看。

“……还挺好的，”卢克点头，“你确实懂。音乐和摄影。”

“没那么懂。”

“我叫卢克。”卢克伸出手。

“玛拉•杰德。”她没理会卢克伸出的手。转身走出了排练厅。

tbc


	19. Quarrel Time争吵难免（181—190）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

各位音乐家之间不是没有过争吵，就像所有人一样。但是对于他们来说，争吵完会不会有改变还很难说。

181.  
凯洛伦和赫克斯天天吵架，什么都吵过，大到下个季度还能不能一起演出，小到凯洛伦能不能每次脱鞋的时候能不能不把鞋摞到一起。

“你刚才那个声音很难听。”排练的时候总是凯洛伦先开始。

“什么？”赫克斯皱眉，“这个吗？”他又做了一遍刚才的揉弦。

“对，就这个，你直着下来，别做多余动作。”

“那个叫揉弦。”赫克斯看了一眼凯洛伦，反正他也不会在乎。赫克斯试着拉了一遍。  
“不行，太奇怪了，”赫克斯摇头，“太死板。”

“你不就擅长这个吗。”凯洛伦胡乱按着琴键，漫不经心地扔过来一句。

182.  
卡尔•凯斯提斯是帝国音乐学院大二钢琴专业的学生。对于能通过集训的考试并且成为卢克•天行者的学员他真的非常激动，现在他正坐在学员交响乐排练场地。  
他辅修打击乐，今天他给法斯玛帮忙，虽然还不够资格弹协奏曲，但能在打击组帮忙也是蛮好的了。

现在他很紧张很激动，倒不是因为音乐——今天排的指挥是克伦尼克，大家都想逃一下。  
但他现在无比庆幸自己来了，排练进行到一半的时候，旁观训练的塔金指挥突然走上前。

当然，所有乐手在塔金起立的瞬间就没有一点声音了，比任何指挥的手势都管用。大家静静地看着塔金走上指挥台。  
卡尔能清楚地看到他身边的法斯玛悄悄把手机录音打开了。

“铜管组的声音没有深度，”塔金说着铜管，却看着克伦尼克，“尤其是圆号。”

“我在调整音色，”克伦尼克笑得很假，卡尔一眼就能看出来，“而且今天是我在指挥。”

“我只是在你专业知识触及不到的时候给你建议。”塔金又把目光转向乐团，乐手们自动恢复到了准备位，动作争先恐后，怕被抓住一样。  
卡尔也恢复到了起始位。

“从这一页第二个小节开始。”塔金说。

克伦尼克给了首席一个手势，首席赫克斯犹豫了一下没开始，克伦尼克看着塔金，“这是我的指挥台，塔金，你就没什么别的事要干吗。”

卡尔屏住呼吸。

183.  
“奥森，”盖伦进门，把大衣挂在门口，克伦尼克坐在钢琴旁边看谱子，“那是明天的乐谱吗。”

克伦尼克只是依旧坐在钢琴前面没说话。

“你可以把提琴部给我看。”盖伦又说，单克伦尼克依旧没有反应，像是没看见盖伦一样。

“你生气了。”盖伦坐在钢琴凳上，坐在克伦尼克旁边。

“哦是啊，”克伦尼克冷笑了一下，“很明显 。”

“那你想说说吗。”

“不，”克伦尼克揉了揉眼睛，另一只手放在键盘上弹了几个音符，“我在等你说。”

过了一会儿，克伦尼克忍不住开口，“你去跟莉拉吃饭了。”

“是。”盖伦看着克伦尼克，但他没看自己。

“为什么不告诉我。”克伦尼克似乎是下定决心不去看盖伦，他看着面前的键盘。

“你一般都不会想要去。”

“但我觉得我应该知道？”克伦尼克说话声音不大，“你要知道我叫她莉拉是因为你不喜欢我叫她你前妻，不是因为我喜欢她。”

“我知道。”盖伦回答。

184.  
很多时候克伦尼克和别人吵架只是在替盖伦吵架。从前一直是这样。  
只是除了他以外没人知道，包括盖伦。

185.  
“明天是本三岁生日，”莱雅在乐团排练的间隙小声打电话，“你说不能回来是什么意思？”

“我说的就是字面的意思，”电话那边地韩也心烦意乱，“你有卢克。”

“他不是本的父亲，”莱雅很讨厌韩和卢克互相推卸，就好像她才是局外人，“而且本的生日你一次都没回来过，你甚至都很少回家——”

“天啊，就必须要这样吗，”韩叹了口气，“你不用每次都把两三年前的时重提一遍。”

“怎么不能，你心虚吗？”

“心——听着，”韩停了停，“你回家的时间也不比我多，别把责任推卸在我头上。”

“至少我在努力地克服！”

“哦那你觉得我就没在克服吗？你就这么想的吗？”

186.  
卢克和韩没有真正意义上地吵过架。从前只是韩有女友的时候卢克单方面生气，韩能看出来但从来不刻意说什么。  
韩和莱雅结婚后这种情况就没有了。

187.  
指挥台上的争吵还在继续。

“我、有能力、指挥，”克伦尼克一字一顿，“你不用指手画脚。”

“我是音乐总监，”塔金轻描淡写，“我只是在你能力不够的时候接替你而已。”

“我能力足够。”克伦尼克咬牙切齿。

“哦？你听出了圆号的问题？”

“是。”

“你要怎么解决？”塔金看似语气诚恳，“据我看得这几次你都没提到过这个问题，更别说解决。”

“那又怎么样，不代表我没能力解决，塔金，”克伦尼克看着塔金，“你休想像之前一样抢走我的曲目。”

“我无意这么做，”塔金摇摇头，“难道不是因为你的失误我才有机会了吗？”

188.  
“声音没有深度，没有穿透力。”塔金在指挥台上看着一提，但安纳金作为首席没抬头。  
“听到我了吗，天行者先生。”塔金点名了，他不经常点名。  
“如果你们做不到的话我只能换一批一提或者考虑首席人选。”

“塔金指挥，”安纳金从座位上站起来，“我认为你作为指挥应该信任乐手。这是最基本的。否则我们也在考虑是不是应该继续坐在这里。”

189.  
赫克斯不会轻易向凯洛伦妥协。

“你找别人吧，”赫克斯放下琴，“我虽然没有天赋，天才，但我上过音乐学院。”

“你要去哪儿。”凯洛伦皱眉看着收拾琴箱的赫克斯。

“回家。”赫克斯头也不抬。

“我的演出怎么办。”

“跟你说了，找别人，”赫克斯没好气地说，“芮，波，随便你。我下个月本来就排满了 。要不是看在你——”赫克斯想了想，“算了。”他说。

然后赫克斯就走了，留在凯洛伦自己坐在琴房。

190.  
“你不能总是先挑，”小卢克对妹妹说，“每次都是你拉旋律。”  
正好欧比旺进了房间，卢克转向欧比旺，“她每次都拉旋律！我只能拉无聊的二提。”

“其实我觉得——”欧比旺刚要解释。

“因为你每次旋律都拖拍子，”莱雅反击，叉腰像个大人，“而且你练习曲都不熟。”

“但我有天赋！”小卢克说，“你都没有绝对音感。”

“首先，莱雅，或许我们应该让卢克拉旋律，他说得没错，你一直在拉旋律，”他又转向卢克，“而且，年轻的天行者，二提并不无聊。”

“但就只有那几个音符！”

“它可以构成简单，但体会出音乐的无聊不是演奏者需要做的，”欧比旺说，“这就是我一直说的体会音乐。”

“这次我拉旋律！”卢克欢呼。

tbc


	20. Love You Too一样爱你（191—200）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

这次来写写表白。

191.  
“我没想到你有时间和我们来海边玩，”帕德梅和安纳金走在沙滩上，温热的海水地漫过他们的脚背，“我以为你得……有排练？”

“不论怎么样我肯定都会来的，你知道我想看到你。”安纳金转过头看着帕德梅，她在面向大海和月光的那侧，海水闪耀着亮点，她仿佛踩着星斗。“而且我已经练好了我的部分。”

“哦真的吗？”帕德梅笑了，她的肩膀时不时撞到安纳金的手臂。

“真的，”安纳金又想了想，“大部分是真的。”他改口。  
“偶尔视奏其实也不会被发现。”他耸肩。

“我刚刚是不是知道了乐团首席的秘密。”

“哦是，没错，”安纳金停下来看着帕德梅，“我投降了，阿米达拉小姐，我的生命随您处置。”

“好了。可以了安纳金。”帕德梅摇摇头，她还是在笑的。

“你不信？”安纳金把背着的小提琴箱拿下来递给帕德梅，“这把小提琴是我的生命，我现在把它给你。”

帕德梅没有接过来，“不！安纳金，”她推回去，“好了，它只有在你手里才有价值。”

他们又走了一会儿，海水已经开始变得凉了，潮湿的海风吹起帕德梅的裙摆和安纳金的衬衫角，月光和闪烁的水纹让海天亮堂。

“我有件事要告诉你。”安纳金说，他没看帕德梅，用脚戳起一块沙子扔远。

“什么事？”帕德梅很开心，“我们来这里一周了别告诉我你其实不喜欢沙子。”

“我……”安纳金对上了帕德梅的目光，要说的话就这么一顿，就仿佛再也说不出来了。

“对啊，天，你怎么知道的，”安纳金用力地点头，“我真的很讨厌沙子。”

192.  
维达有的时候会开车送卢克和莱雅去幼儿园。

“爱你爸爸。”莱雅一边摆手一边开车门下车。  
卢克还很困，跟着莱雅下了车，打了个哈欠。

“卢克！你还没和爸爸说爱他！”莱雅小声和卢克说，但维达听得见。

“我在打哈欠！我会说的，你总是表现得你什么都知道。”卢克也小声对莱雅说。

过了一会儿卢克探头进车里，“爱你爸爸！”  
然后他关上车门。

193.  
“你现在是女公爵，”欧比旺看着坐在他对面的莎廷，“我们在不同的世界。”

“本可以不用这样。”莎廷说话的时候看着面前的咖啡，它终会一点点冷掉。

“这么多年过去了，”欧比旺摇头，“没必要说这——”

“从我第一次看到你拉小提琴，”莎廷打断了欧比旺，她看着他的眼睛，她总是他们两个里更大胆耿成熟的那个，“在我家，我就爱上你了。我从来没说。”

欧比旺愣了一下，他看着莎廷，依旧是他记忆中的样子。

“如果你早和我说这些话，”他回望着莎廷，似乎这样就能填补断裂的时间，“我或许就会放弃远行。”

194.  
“如今帝国交响乐团成立，我可能会换个住处。”塔金在休息时间对维达提起。

“你可以到我这里住，在我的工作室旁边，离帝国交响很近。”

“一个邀请？”

“不止。”

“那我就接受了。”塔金笑笑，翻过一页谱子。

195.  
韩在酒吧表演的晚上，总是能看到他上次遇到的音乐学院的学生，叫莱雅。坐在靠窗的高脚凳上，手里拿着一沓谱子，看得很认真的样子。  
但他能捕捉到她投向舞台的目光。

“韩索罗，”一周韩终于下台坐在莱雅对面自我介绍，“我发现你每周都来？”

莱雅从谱子里抬头看了他一眼，又低头，“不是每周。”

“你喜欢我，”韩自信满满。

“别自作多情。”

“那好吧，我没拿换个话题，”韩满不在乎的样子，他继续说，“那我喜欢你。”

莱雅在铺子上标记的笔停了一下，“我知道。”

“你笑了。”

“可能吧，”莱雅看了看窗外，边收拾东西边说，“我可能会因为任何事笑。”

196.  
克伦尼克从来没向盖伦正式地表白。

“我知道。”在克伦尼克想说出口时，盖伦打断了他。

“你什么时候知道的？”

“什么？”

“装傻，盖伦。”克伦尼克提高了音调。

“在呃……在我的婚礼那天，”盖伦看着自己的手，他的头发柔软地垂下来，语气似乎有点悲伤，“我送你回去的时候。你，我架着你，把你放在副驾驶，”盖伦在回忆，“你拉住我说你不想来婚礼。好几遍。”

“我记得。”

“你喝了很多酒。”

“哦我从来不醉。”克伦尼克握了握盖伦的手。

197.  
佩雷恩完成了工作的最后一项，送索龙回公寓，刚要离开，索龙却让他再留一会儿。  
“你似乎有意让我避开私人会面和酒会。”索龙递给佩雷恩倒了威士忌，佩雷恩不知所措地接过。

“您说过你不喜欢这些。”佩雷恩回答。

“没有别的原因？”索龙问，“我记得有一位，帕尔帕廷引荐过的小姐请求我教她弹琴。她似乎一直不在日程上。”

“最近音乐会的事情很多……但如果您想，”佩雷恩盯着手里的杯子，“我可以把她提到日程上。”  
他用尽最大的努力让声音和表现正常，他觉得索龙不会看出来，他的目光很少在他身上。

“你知道，我不是很喜欢把个人情感带到工作中。”

“我知道。”

“你明明知道还这样做了，你的个人情感指向的不是那位小姐吧。”

佩雷恩猛地抬头，他惊讶自己藏好的情感被这么轻易地挖掘出来。  
“不是，先生。”此时已经没有必要说谎。  
这一刻对于佩雷恩来说，一切都在分崩离析。

直到吻落下。

198.  
卢克半夜听到敲门声。

“嗨，”门外是韩，他身上穿着胡乱套上去的衣服，拎着萨克斯箱，疲惫又气愤，“我能在你这儿过一晚吗。”他边说着边进屋关门。

“不能？我说了你会信吗？”卢克叹了口气，接过他手里的萨克斯，“她……”

“对。”韩直接走上楼。

卢克在次卧找到了韩，他穿着T恤和运动裤准备接着睡。  
“韩，”卢克还是说话了，“她是我妹妹。”

“怎么，你现在要开始你的大道理了吗？”韩翻了个身，背对卢克，用被把自己裹起来。

“不……”卢克低头，他的声音很小，有些颤抖，刚好能被韩听到，“她是我妹妹，韩，你是我最好的朋友。”

韩没回答，但他从此欠卢克一个拥抱。

199.  
“所以你俩，你和凯洛伦到底怎么在一起的。”法斯玛和赫克斯闲聊，从凯洛伦送的天价小提琴聊到这个。

“这让我怎么说。”

“你什么时候觉得他不错的，我记得你们刚认识的时候你想用琴弓勒死他。”

“现在也想，没准我真的能成功呢。”赫克斯说着，看到法斯玛给了他一个“得了吧”的眼神，他终于开始回答问题。  
“我一直觉得他身材还不错，但从来没喜欢过他这个人。”

“我换一个问法，你是什么时候知道他喜欢你的。”

“有一次，我第一次罢工不给他伴奏，”赫克斯开始回忆，“他到琴房之后特别生气，踢倒了琴凳——这我也是听人说的。然后他冲到我家。”

“你没报警？你又打不过他。”

赫克斯白了法斯玛一眼，“我开门，他朝我吼为什么不跟他伴奏。”

“你怎么说的。”

“实话实说，我说他太烦人，”赫克斯停了停，“我当时也在事情。”

“然后呢？”

“他就在我面前，我吼完他就突然不出声了，他站了一会儿，然后突然用胳膊把我抵在墙上啃我。”

“你没反抗？”

“反抗了，”赫克斯点头，“但我没认真。”

“然后你们就——”

“是啊。”赫克斯理所当然地说。

200.  
“嗨，崔拉！”卡尔找到了在空教室练电吉他的崔拉，她插了音响，卡尔不得不喊着说话，“你呃，你周六有空吗！”

崔拉停了演奏，“你在约我出去吗，古典书呆子？”

卡尔不知道怎么回答，他有些沮丧，“你要是有事的话……”

“我确实有事。”崔拉打断了卡尔。

“那打扰了。”他转身想快点离开这个屋子。

“至少你试了，”崔拉对卡尔的背影说，她胡乱拨了几个音，“记住了，我周日是空的。”

tbc


	21. A Tale of Morning晨间故事（201—210）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

没有人喜欢早起。  
新希望和帝国的一次交响合作，塔金把排练时间定在早上七点半。

201.  
赫克斯手机闹钟响了。他翻了个身，揉揉眼睛，挣扎了几秒钟才坐起来。

他打开台灯。

赫克斯推了推凯洛伦，“快起。”

“……”

“排练。”赫克斯推了推凯洛伦，又用拳头锤他。凯洛伦太壮实，他也锤不动。  
“我们要迟到了。”赫克斯打了个哈欠。

“几点了？”凯洛伦声音太低了，赫克斯向他那边靠才能听清。

“五点多。”

“你什么毛病。”凯洛伦看了赫克斯一眼翻身继续睡。

202.  
卢克过去听说年纪大了就会自然起得早，但现在看来这是假的。  
他躺在床上叹了口气，翻身看着手机，六点二十了。他开车去音乐厅就要接近一个小时，他开始问自己为什么要搬出来住到这么远的地方。

韩昨天回国了，住在他家，作为回报，韩要当卢克的司机。

但韩还没起。

“操，卢克。”韩痛苦地蜷在被子里，卢克在他床边拉中提琴。

203.  
对于塔金来说早起已经是习惯了。五点起床，塔金在跑步机上跑一会儿，读谱子。等他读完，维达才起来。

“我送你。”维达躺在床上，眼睛眯着。

204.  
波和芬合租。和赫克斯凯洛伦一个社区。他俩都不是早起的人。  
早上他们对着咖啡杯面对面坐着。

“为什么塔金要这么早。”波声音很小，他还闭着眼睛，坐着就能马上睡着。

“不。”芬回答，意思是不知道。他不想多说一个音节。  
“为什么大提琴不能像长笛一样。”

“哪样。”

“能拆成一块一块装到小盒子里，需要用的时候再装上。”

“哇哦，”波点头，“咖啡胡话(coffee talking)新高度。”

205.  
凯洛伦还是得起床的，他看了一眼赫克斯穿的T恤，然后拿了件同款的。

“你就不能换一个吗？”赫克斯皱眉看着凯洛伦。

凯洛伦吃麦片，没说话，表情是“我就穿了你管不着”

赫克斯骂了他一句换了个不一样的。

然后赫克斯背着琴，他们一起走去音乐厅。中途凯洛伦买了瓶可乐，赫克斯说他会很早死。凯洛伦看了看赫克斯，换了瓶更大的。

206.  
克伦尼克开车送盖伦去音乐厅。盖伦本来说不用，但是克伦尼克坚持。虽然不是他指挥，但这次排练帕尔帕廷也会到场，克伦尼克最好还是去。

“你先去音乐厅，”克伦尼克看了看身边的盖伦，“我去给你拿琴。”

盖伦在帝国交响一直存着一把琴，用于排练，不用往返搬运。

盖伦进了排练厅，小声交谈声停了几秒，随后又悉悉索索地涨起来。他刚坐在第一大提琴的位置上，克伦尼克带着大提琴进来了。他帮盖伦贴定位，听盖伦调音，在盖伦调琴弦的时候和他说话。

“中午吃什么？”盖伦问。

“我们出去吃，我有预订。”

“听你的。”盖伦笑笑。

207.  
“什么人会早上七点半排练？”韩开车，卢克靠着车玻璃，抱着他的琴。

“塔金。”卢克回答。

“越老起得越早，”韩没什么顾忌地说着，“他们五点起床，觉得八点就是上午了。”

卢克笑了一声。闭上眼睛，想在路上睡一会儿。

“卢克•天行者，你如果睡着了我就把车停在路边和你一起睡。”

208.  
赫克斯和凯洛伦是第一个到的。员工已经把音乐厅的灯光和温度调节适当。赫克斯坐在第一排，他调谱架。凯洛伦坐在他旁边——卢克一会儿的椅子上。

赫克斯看看他，“一会儿你舅要坐这儿。”

“怎么了。”凯洛伦满不在乎。

芮是第二拨到的，她和另外几个二提，应该是在门口遇到的。她坐在赫克斯的旁边，问赫克斯关于谱子的几个微调。

他们小声交谈着，关于指法和音乐。凯洛伦在旁边打了个可乐嗝。

209.  
塔金在人来了一半左右地时候进了场，他应该是早就到了，赫克斯来的时候看到维达的车开入大门。  
凯洛伦立刻站起来坐到了前面的琴凳上。

法斯玛不知道什么时候到的。坐在定音鼓后面刷手机。卡尔坐在法斯玛后面，他今天是来观摩的。

波来了之后坐在赫克斯后面，把谱子放上谱架，在手机上看小猫照镜子的视频，拍赫克斯把视频给他看。

“太可爱了。”波感叹。凯洛伦从钢琴那里凑过来和他们一起看，虽然没什么表示，但比他们看得都认真。

210.  
塔金站到指挥台上标志着排练开始。克伦尼克离开盖伦身边，看了一眼塔金，走下台。坐到帕尔帕廷后面一排。

卢克在首席，和赫克斯确定最后的细节。赫克斯看着钢琴前面的凯洛伦，他很认真，他很喜欢凯洛伦弹琴的样子。

“全体！”塔金说话了，所有人噤声，然后塔金看了看卢克。

调音开始。

tbc


	22. Catching Up进阶之路（211—220）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

211.  
赫克斯在睡早午觉，他翻了个身，凯洛伦居然起床了，在换衣服。

“奇了怪了，”赫克斯躺在床上，头发很乱，“你能有什么事。”

“厄索和索龙的课，”凯洛伦裸着上身在衣柜里翻着，“我得到学校去上。”  
他看着准备继续睡的赫克斯，“你今天没事吗？”

赫克斯把脸埋到枕头里，声音闷闷的，“下午在学校有一场四重奏排练，老家伙又找我。”

他说的是老赫克斯。

凯洛伦坐在床边穿裤子的时候，看了看趴在床上的赫克斯。他们昨晚做爱来着，衣服扔得到处都是。  
他伸手在赫克斯揉半长的头发，赫克斯伸手把他拍走。

“快滚。”他小声地说。

212.  
盖伦提前到教室。克伦尼克今天很闲，本来他要旁听盖伦上课，被盖伦说服在家呆着。可能现在克伦尼克在家听音乐做菜，或者弹琴。

“上午好。”盖伦面对进教室的凯洛伦打招呼，凯洛伦点点头，坐在琴凳前面，他什么也没带，只是人来了。

盖伦把一沓谱子从包里拿出来，“我们上课的目的只是为了让你能快速读谱和掌握一些简单的乐理规则。”  
他快速翻着谱子，最后抽出了一首，“这个你能照着弹吗？”盖伦问凯洛伦，“我记得你学了基本的音符位置。”他的声音很温柔，说话比较慢。说完后他看着凯洛伦。

“会很慢。”凯洛伦皱眉。

“没关系，弹这个吧。”盖伦拉过旁边的一张凳子坐在三角钢琴的对面——凯洛伦坐在座位上看不到他。

213.  
“比我想象得好，”凯洛伦弹完，盖伦站起来，绕到凯洛伦身边，“现在我们讲一下谱子我各个符号的功能。”

凯洛伦之前在网上搜了盖伦——自从那次他没让他通过集训。盖伦现在成了世界上第三个开罗会尊敬的人。

“你觉得这首曲子怎么样。”盖伦突然问凯洛伦。

凯洛伦皱眉。盖伦点点头。

“这是塔金作的，在他像你这么大的时候，”盖伦翻了翻谱子，“他自己也不是很喜欢这首。”

凯洛伦不知道盖伦的意思。

“但他还是把这首曲子记了下来，”盖伦没看凯洛伦，他把谱子拿在手里，翻着说着，“我们记录音乐的原因，我想说，是给我们和音乐机会。但错的一般是我们。”

他把谱子重新放在钢琴的谱架上，“这首钢琴曲被一个小提琴手改编演奏，让他成名。我想你应该知道他，安纳金•天行者。”

盖伦的话音刚落，整点的钟声在校园响起。

214.  
“我听说过你的天赋，现在随意弹一首吧。”盖伦重新坐在凳子上。

“什么都行？”

“什么都行。”

盖伦静静地听完了凯洛伦的演奏。“你有个男朋友？”

“嗯。”凯洛伦回答。

“那样拉琴的，是代理首席？”盖伦笑笑，“你的作业就是把你刚刚弹的听写成谱。我录音了。别让你的首席帮忙。后天上课带来。”

215.  
佩雷恩比索龙先到了琴房，把索龙的要求跟凯洛伦说了。  
“想一首曲子，等索龙先生到了弹。”  
然后他拉过一张桌子和一把椅子到窗口附近把一沓东西和水放在上面，从包里拿出笔。确保一切都妥当之后和凯洛伦点头致意就走了。

216.  
索龙进来的时候凯洛伦在刷手机。赫克斯在社交网络上发了一张躺在床上的米莉，就在凯洛伦早上躺的位置。米莉越来越胖，长毛炸开，看起来像个橘色大炸弹。

看到索龙来了，凯洛伦不情不愿地收了手机，看着索龙坐在佩雷恩给他搬的椅子上。凯洛伦对他的感觉和塔金差不多，有点怕他。

“曲子准备好了？”索龙看了看凯洛伦，拿起那沓纸开始看。

凯洛伦点点头。

“弹吧。”索龙说。

217.  
凯洛伦弹的是一首讲愤怒的曲子。他对这个尤其拿手。他从小长大的环境、他的朋友和家庭让他成为了理解愤怒的专家。

他弹得真的好，连索龙都有几次从文件里抬头看看他。

“不错，”他弹完之后索龙说，“现在我要你深情地再弹出来。可以改编，保留主旋律就行。”

“但我讲的是——”

“对，我很清楚你想讲的是什么。我觉得你也应该听清楚我的要求了。”索龙笑笑，打开瓶子喝了口水，“你需要时间准备吗？”

凯洛伦不说话。

“十五分钟之后弹出来。”索龙轻描淡写。

218.  
十五分钟过去了，凯洛伦还没开始弹。索龙放下手里的文件，走到琴凳旁边。  
“我演示一次，这是唯一的一次，明白吗？”  
凯洛伦离开凳子站到旁边去，点点头。

“我需要你回答。”

“明白。”

“好。”索龙似乎没在意凯洛伦极差的态度，他把手放在准备位上。然后用刚刚的旋律，或者说音符——他可能在节奏和连贯做了一些改动，但基本是刚才凯洛伦即兴的曲子——他改造了语言。

“我的意思是这样，”索龙没有弹完，他扭头对凯洛伦说，“我一会儿有试音，你自己练。”  
他越过钢琴看站在门口的佩雷恩，朝他点点头，助理走进教室坐在旁边的椅子上。

219.  
赫克斯来的时候索龙刚走。凯洛伦还在弹，他悄悄进了琴房，在角落坐下，手里拿着买的甜甜圈。加满了糖霜和奶油，就是凯洛伦这种甜食垃圾喜欢吃的。

坐定后赫克斯开始用心听钢琴声，出乎意料地是首很平缓的曲子。赫克斯头靠着墙，凯洛伦坐在前面弹琴，他觉得自己没有理由不爱他。

凯洛伦弹完了，他扭头看着赫克斯。

“好听，”赫克斯不得不给凯洛伦肯定，“你下课了吗？”

“他让我继续练。”

“那我先回去了，甜甜圈我也先带回去，”赫克斯站起来准备走，“你回去吃吧。”

“怎么，”凯洛伦一直盯着赫克斯，“我警告你，被人抓到在琴房吃东西会很惨。”

“留下，我说你。”凯洛伦说。

“为什么。”

凯洛伦没回答，转身就又开始弹刚刚的曲子。他从来不弹重复的曲子，因为他的创作总是即兴不记录的，不知道索龙用了什么办法。  
赫克斯听到音乐开始，不得不退回去重新坐在椅子上，头靠着墙，旋律很温柔。

220.  
凯洛伦弹完转身，发现赫克斯睡着了。他最近连着一周全天排练，今天睡了一上午下午要去帮忙一个四重奏的第二小提琴。

他头发长了，赫克斯和凯洛伦说过要剪剪。凯洛伦觉得不剪挺好，就骂了一句。他扎了个低辫，发梢搭在肩膀上。

凯洛伦看了一会儿，抬手在钢琴上砸出一片音，发出巨大的声音。

“操！”赫克斯立刻醒了，“我醒了我醒了，你什么毛病。”

凯洛伦把那盒甜甜圈打开开始吃，“回去啊。”

“你——”赫克斯话没说完，被一个很尖的女声打断了。赫克斯认识她，她是这一层琴房的总管，上学的时候大家都怕她，她对琴房的要求就像是自己家，好像她家祖祖辈辈都住这里似的。

“喂！你！”她敲门冲凯洛伦喊，她身材有些臃肿，这让在学生眼里更可怕，好像是什么魔法巨人，“谁让你在琴房吃东西的！”

凯洛伦一下子被她唬住了，一只手拿着甜甜圈盒子，一只手拿着咬了一口的甜甜圈，嘴里的还没咽下去，停在那里。

“你！留下来收拾整层的琴房再走！”魔法巨人继续说，“让我再抓到你，就算是校长的儿子我也要记过！”她气得像个蒸汽火车，“听见了吗！”

凯洛伦还愣在那里，赫克斯在角落里替他回答了，“他知道了。”

魔法巨人顺势瞪了一眼赫克斯，然后气势汹汹地走了。

tbc


	23. Having No Choice别无选择（221—230）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。  
因为一场很严重的病毒，乐团的所有人不得不学会在网上完成一切。  
从指挥到乐手到学生。

221.  
“所有人都进到这个会议室了吗？”莱雅打开手机的麦克风，对着麦克风说着。

“是的。”芮第一个回答，她还在调整摄像头，即使在家，她的头发也盘起来，她一手掐着小提琴，另一只手在调屏幕。

“所有人，如果这个音量没有问题我就继续，如果有延迟——对，我知道什么是延迟，”莱雅看到达默龙做了一个超级惊讶的表情，“达摩龙，你可以把你的情绪留到演奏的时候。”

“然后我们继续……谁把排练厅照片放在屏幕上了？”

“我放的，奥加纳指挥，”达默龙说，“这样看起来更有气氛。”

222.  
塔金对视频会议很熟，帕尔帕廷总喜欢弄这种东西。这位帝国交响真正的老板总是飞来飞去，有的时候他会打来视频电话和塔金聊。  
乐团在特殊时期有一些线上会议需要开。今天是布伦请塔金在线上讲课。

很多人多方打听到塔金课的时间，来看塔金的办公室，更重要的是有极小地几率再背景里看到闪过的维达，或者仅仅是他的脚步声。

223.  
“我会带这学期的音乐心理学。”盖伦在家当然是不修边幅，克伦尼克最后说动他至少打领带上课，头发就不管了。  
“我看看……请把你们的名字都改成真实名字。”盖伦靠近看着屏幕，试图看看有没有人没到。

“厄索教授，”卡尔说话了，“您的名字一直显示的是iPad。”

224.  
“对于你们几个梦参加这个四重奏比赛我很骄傲，”莱雅要给赫克斯、芮波和芬指导四重奏，“我知道这是一个很特别的时期，希望你们能尽最大努力——”

“赫克斯！”凯洛伦用他最大的声音再赫克斯门外喊，剧烈地敲门，“赫克斯！出来！”

没等赫克斯反应过来，凯洛伦推开门——这些大家都能通过赫克斯对摄像头看到。

“你的猫刚刚咬我，”凯洛伦很明显看到了赫克斯开着电脑，但他才不会管，“它必须得被处理掉。”

“我现在正在一个视频会议种，凯洛——”如果不是莱雅在听，赫克斯会直接说出傻逼这两个词的，但现在他要客气得多得多。

“它不能在房子里。”凯洛伦宣布。

“你妈妈在听，凯洛，不然我们一会儿讨论怎么样。”

波偷偷开了录屏。

225.  
“本！”莱雅试图出面，但凯洛伦在心情不好的时候从来不会听她的。

“她是猫！猫就是会咬人！”赫克斯已经第三次解释了。

“视频里的猫从来不咬人。”

“你又没看见！”

“而且你的猫很丑。”

226.  
卢克在帝国音乐学院教小提琴演奏。当初莱雅说服他接受这份工作。“多接触接触年轻人对你有好处，卢克。”  
但卢克觉得不久之前自己还是个年轻人，被各方的评论称作天才，但当他进入三十岁，这些评论就连夜消失了。听众的耳朵上写着：他都三十了，拉得好是应该的。

卢克看着摄像头叹了口气。

“听着，这学期我来带演奏。所有人把麦克风关上，对着摄像头练琴，我不说停你们不要停。”

227.  
“我们线上排练四重奏怎么样。”波提议。随机被赫克斯和芮同时拒绝。

“根本不会对上节奏。”赫克斯说。

“而且我们听到的声音已经不是乐器的声音了，”芮皱眉，“是跑调的。”

“影响不大，”波无所谓似的，“况且，中提琴跑调或许能好听点。”

“我现在让凯洛伦去杀了你，达默龙，说到做到。”赫克斯说。  
凯洛伦在他身后床上打游戏，听到自己的名字回头看了一眼赫克斯。

228.  
“很抱歉这学期的课要这样上，”盖伦在上心理学的课，克伦尼克在旁边听，“我请了克伦尼克指挥做我的助教，我对电子设备不是很熟悉，需要他的帮助。你们的签到会由他负责。”

“奥森？”盖伦回头看克伦尼克，“你要和学生们说话吗？”

“不用了，”克伦尼克摇摇头，笑了笑，“如果有人敢逃课，告诉我就行。”

229.  
韩在卢克家。他在城里的时候总是住在卢克家。

卢克上课的时候逼韩看维达上次的演唱会，他一直是维达和安纳金的听众。卢克也一直爱莱雅和韩，和欧比旺有联系。  
在这个层面来说，卢克似乎是一个活在过去的人。

“第二排的男生，”卢克从看回笔记本上学生摄像头的小屏幕，“蓝衣服的，就是你，你走音了。”

男生说了一句什么，卢克没听清。

“大点声！”

“但天行者教授，我根本没开声音。”

“你手的位置不对，”卢克皱着眉，“别说天行者，也没有什么教授。”

“对不起。”

“叫我卢克。”卢克把这句话扔给学生。他似乎是叹了口气。

230.  
“在家怎么样？”帕尔帕廷是在他的某个房子里。晚上的时候塔金接到了他的视频电话。

“乐团的常规都很好，”塔金点头，“学校也是。”

帕尔帕廷笑了笑，“我们的巨星在家吗？”

“在，”塔金说，维达就坐在他面前，“你要和他说话吗？”

“我会找时间再和他谈，”帕尔帕廷转换了话题，他理了理西装，“可惜，我们只能这样交流。年末有场不错的歌剧。”

“可惜。”塔金说。

“或许不一定，”帕尔帕廷笑笑，“代我向巨星问好。”


	24. Finally Meet You 如愿得见（231—240）

不久不久之后，在一个并不远的星系。

231.  
“我应该穿什么？”卡西安问琴，“西装还是——”

“西装，”琴开始翻卡西安的衣柜，“餐厅是克伦尼克叔叔订的。”

“所以？老实说，一直听你说他我还挺好奇的。”

“所以当你看到餐厅大门的时候你会庆幸穿了正装。”琴把西装外套递给卡西安。

“那么夸张？”

“他可以说是我认识的人里最有品味的人了。”琴耸肩。

232.  
“你说过你爸是做音乐的？还有什么是我需要知道的，喜好，呃，名字？”卡西安对着镜子打领带的时候和琴做着最后的确认。

“差——不多，”琴点点头，“顺便说一下我爸叫盖伦。”

“盖伦？”卡西安想了想，“和我知道的一个顶有名的大提琴手名字一样。挺巧的。”

“是啊，”琴在卡西安转过身系领带的时候叹气，“……挺巧的。”

233.  
“你记得大学的时候我们说过的吗？关于当父亲。”克伦尼克在给盖伦系领带，他穿着墨绿色的西装，克伦尼克穿着灰色的三件套。盖伦的话把他带到了那个夏夜的夜晚，他们坐在草坪上，紧挨着，随便说这和未来有关的事情。丝毫不知道他们会成为什么。

“记得，而且我很讨厌说这个。”克伦尼克狠狠地拽了拽领带。

“想到了，”盖伦笑笑，“但你一直都不讨厌琴。”

“知道就行别说出来，”克伦尼克看着他系好的领带，“她的男朋友？”

“她喜欢就好，我和莉拉不会干涉。”盖伦给出了标准答案。

“至少我们都喜欢大提琴手。”克伦尼克吻了盖伦的嘴角。

234.  
“所以……盖伦•莱恩？”卡西安在车上的时候还在不断巩固关于琴家庭的问题。

“差不多，莱恩是我妈的姓，”琴低头看手机，他还是不知道怎么跟卡西安说，或者很多事情就顺其自然就好，“嘿，你刚刚说的那个大提琴手叫什么来着？”

“盖伦•厄索，”卡西安开始滔滔不绝，“你一定得听听他的演奏，本世纪最佳。”

“是啊，盖伦•厄索，”琴很心虚，“很罕见的姓。”

“如果我能见到他一面就好了。”卡西安彻底把话说死了。

235.  
卡西安觉得自己的人生变数不少。能遇到琴就算一个，他以为下一个意外会是琴告诉他她怀孕了那天。  
但他错了。

“卡西安，来见见两位，”他们走到桌子前面，琴介绍着，“奥森•克伦尼克指挥，和我爸，盖伦•厄索。”

卡西安不知道说什么，他愣在那里。没注意到盖伦疑惑地看着琴，也没注意到克伦尼克不满地哼了一声。

“……他只是太激动了，对吧，”琴拉着卡西安坐下，“看！你还和我提过他的对吗！看起来你已经认识……认识他了？”

卡西安僵硬地转过头，琴在他身边讨好而怀着歉意地笑着。

236.  
“我真的没想到今天能见到您，”前菜已经开始动了，卡西安还是没法组织好语言，“能遇见您的女儿是我最大的荣幸……我的意思是……对差不多——”

“太过了。”琴用胳膊肘顶了顶卡西安。

“所以，”克伦尼克假笑了笑，直直地看着卡西安，“听说你是个大提琴手。”  
他的眼睛让卡西安打了个冷战。

“……我不敢这么说，先生。”

“你连自己演奏的乐器都说不出口吗？”克伦尼克冷笑了一下，抿了口红酒。

——他是今年的格莱美得主！卡西安才想起来，他早该想到的。

“有厄索先生在场我不会这么说，先生。”卡西安只能这么说。  
琴在旁边大声地叹气，与此同时克伦尼克的笑从刻薄变成得逞。

237.  
“真的吗？”琴大口地喝了一口酒，“这就是我把他介绍给你们之后你们的表现？”  
她看着克伦尼克，“你可以做得比这好，克伦尼克。”

“你管不到我，小孩。”

“二十年前我们就说定了不要叫我小孩。”

他们依旧吵着不知道什么，卡西安觉得他们真的在争吵，却怎么也插不进话，他看了看同样一言不发的盖伦。他似乎习惯了。  
“你也会习惯的，”他温和地笑笑，像是知道卡西安在想什么，“你这次来这里只是因为琴吗？”

“不，先生，”卡西安僵硬地回答着，“我想试试在帝国交响找份工作。”

盖伦点点头，似乎想到了什么，但没说。

238.  
“……我现在就要给莉拉打电话。”盖伦和卡西安的谈话进行了一会儿就听到琴这么说。

“那就有点过分了，琴，”盖伦不得不提醒女儿，用一种很无奈的语气。

克伦尼克取得了阶段性胜利，“你在哪所音乐学院毕业的？”他继续对卡西安的审问。

“我没上过音乐学院，只是自学。”卡西安很诚实。

盖伦很惊讶，“那很——”但是话没说完就被克伦尼克接上了。

“荒唐，”克伦尼克说，“没希望进帝国交响。”

“我想我们之后再说这个话题吧。”盖伦看着面前备受打击的年轻人。他不会因为克伦尼克说实话怪他。

但他今天确实心情不好。

239.  
“我搞砸了吗？”饭局结束，琴和卡西安回琴那里住。卡西安问琴。

“你没有，克伦尼克是混蛋。”琴还在生气。

“其实，”卡西安耸耸肩，“我觉得他说的都是实话——”

琴打断了他，“嘿，我现在不想听圆场。”

“好吧好吧，”卡西安投降，他学着琴的语气说着，“克伦尼克是混蛋。”

“这才对。”琴笑了，靠在卡西安肩上。

240.  
克伦尼克和盖伦回到家。克伦尼克把大衣扔在沙发上，把车钥匙扔在门口的钥匙盒里，发出巨大的响声。  
盖伦在他后面进屋，他慢吞吞的，脱了外套，开灯，看到克伦尼克再吧台旁边，已经喝了半杯酒。克伦尼克灰色的头发已经被他自己弄乱，蜷在吧台旁边。

盖伦脱了西服外套，松了松领口，一步一步走上前，克伦尼克似乎能感受到他的靠近，握着杯子的手在微微颤抖。  
盖伦低头，想找到克伦尼克灰蓝色的眼睛，“奥森？”他小心地问了一句。

下一秒他就被克伦尼克紧紧抓住——像是一个拥抱，但又不是，克伦尼克双手抓住盖伦两侧的衬衫，就像是要咬住盖伦，越抓越紧，越抓越用力，像是要抓穿一样。他的手臂剧烈颤抖，像是愤怒还是悲伤到了要爆发的时候。

“奥森——”盖伦刚想说什么，克伦尼克却微微向前倾——就像是一切的爆发突然泄气——他的头慢慢地、轻轻地抵在盖伦胸口。

他灰白色的头发卷曲柔软，倚靠很轻柔，克伦尼克所有的不满和愤怒、那些烧得滚烫的情感，每次他决定将这些扔给盖伦的时候，每次到了最后的最后一刻，他都会不想、不忍、不舍得。  
他每次都只是自己咽下这些，留给盖伦的只有空洞而巨大的悲伤。

这种悲伤打在盖伦心上，带着过去的重量，盖伦差点没能站稳。  
他回抱住克伦尼克，手放在他的后背上。

“她对我提莉拉。”过了一会儿，克伦尼克才咬着牙说。他的声音在颤抖。  
明明他都克制好了，他决定接受结婚的盖伦厄索，接受他讨厌的妻子和女儿，现在他得到了他，克伦尼克本来打算什么都不计较的。  
但今天不知道怎么了，尘封的什么跑了出来，他都不知道自己可以这样气愤、嫉妒。

他不应该气愤吗。

“我知道。”盖伦本能地闭上眼，他的身体自欺欺人地觉得不看就不会悲伤。但克伦尼克的声音就像是一个太漫长的顿弓，无限切割着他。  
他此时除了说这两个词外什么都做不了。他只能更紧的抱住克伦尼克。

“她不应该出生的，盖伦。”克伦尼克的声音带着哭腔，带着恨，但又那样脆弱。

“我知道。”盖伦重复着，他被克伦尼克的声音拉进过去，那些他选错的时光。

很久，很久之后。克伦尼克慢慢从盖伦胸口抬起头。他直直地看着盖伦的眼睛。他的声音很沙哑。

“你早就应该说爱我的。”他一字一字地说，一滴眼泪从眼角滑落。

tbc


End file.
